My Empire of Dirt
by Momiji-sama
Summary: UA Université. Dean, Sam, Charlie, et Dorothy vivent en colocation à Chicago pendant leurs études. Dean a du mal à faire bien fonctionner son couple avec Lisa, Sam est dans une relation non-saine voire dangereuse avec Luci, et il y a un peu d' hurt/comfort. Destiel. Éventuel Sabriel. Léger Kevin/Anna. ATTENTION : violence conjugale, Suicide, abus d'alcool... TRADUCTION.
1. Running Late

Bonsoiiiiir~

Omg. Trois jours que j'ai pas internet (pour cause de déménagement, ma box est partie sans moi, adieu mon amûr :'( /PAN/ ), plus lundi mon oral de bac de français, hier grand nettoyage de l'appart', aujourd'hui... DRAGON 2 AU CINÉMA HEHEHEHE c'était tellement bien j'en pleure encore je veux un krokmou où puis-je trouver un Krokmou et un Harold aussi /PAN/

Anymayyyy~ (3 jours sans internet m'ont rendu... encore plus dingue que d'habitude. Love.)

AUJOURD'HUI DONC, je vous présente un truc pas comme d'habitude. Une traduction. *-*

L'auteur, **cucoo4cas**, une personne adorable, m'a autorisé à traduire cette merveille de fanfiction et c'est avec une joie immense que je me suis lancé dans cette tâche colossale (parce que 47 chapitres c'est pas rien *ceur* ).

Donc voilà. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Personnellement cette fic m'a aidé à traverser des moments compliqués et je la classe facilement dans mes fics préférées. Malgré la violence et tout ça. (maso powa *coeur* ).

Puis aussi BAH SABRIEL HEHEHEHE /PAN/ Et Destiel. Isn't it beautiful ?

* * *

Putain de merde, dit-il dans un souffle.

Dean Winchester fixa rageusement le train de la Blue Line s'éloigner de la station Western sans lui. S'il n'avait pas un examen dans quarante minutes, il bougerait son cul fatigué directement à l'appartement. Bien sûr, il devrait ignorer les harcèlements de Charlie, mais ça valait le coup.

Sa geek de colocataire était déjà assez chanceuse pour ne pas avoir cours le vendredi, et n'aurait rien de mieux à faire que de l'embêter pour tous ses cours qu'il avait manqué. Et sa petite amie, Dorothy, regarderait juste en riant.

Il vérifia sa montre. Plus que trente-cinq minutes avant le contrôle. Merde.

Immédiatement, Dean commença à courir à pieds vers le campus. Ce n'était qu'à dix bâtiments d'ici. Il pouvait le faire.

Il devait de le faire.

Après avoir raté son dernier contrôle d'histoire, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être en retard. Se frayant un passage au travers la foule de gens sur les trottoirs de Chicago, il commença à sentir l'air froid de la ville glacer ses poumons.

Si Lisa passait par là en voiture et lui proposait de le conduire en cours maintenant tout de suite, il ne se soucierait même pas de la dispute qu'ils ont eu la nuit dernière. Il lui serait juste trop reconnaissant de le sortir du froid et de l'empêcher d'arriver en retard en cours.

Putain, même si Sammy arrivait en bicyclette, Dean s'installerait volontairement sur le guidon juste pour arriver plus vite à la fac.

Ce contrôle ferait la différence entre redoubler et ajouter un semestre supplémentaire à son programme, ou enfin obtenir son diplôme de sciences humaines et ne plus s'en préoccuper. Accélérant la cadence, il esquiva plusieurs hommes en costumes attendant pour que le feu passe au vert.

Finalement, alors qu'il était stoppé par un feu rouge, il pria pour que n'importe qui, même Luci, passe avec un moyen de transport plus rapide que ses propres pieds.

Le feu rouge semblait le narguer tandis qu'il attendait l'arrêt des voitures pour pouvoir passer. Il savait qu'espérer voir Luci le faisait passer pour plus désespéré qu'il ne le voudrait. S'il avait révisé pour le contrôle de la dernière fois, il n'en serait pas là.

Et il haïssait Luci. Il se fichait si ce mec, s'il pouvait seulement être appelé comme ça, était l'amour de la vie de son petit frère. Luci était un vrai connard. Dean s'était disputé plus d'une fois avec les féministes de sa classe contre ce fils de pute. Il le haïssait. Pas parce qu'il était transsexuel, ou qu'il était passé par une énorme crise d'identité, mais parce que et uniquement parce Luci était un connard certifié. Il était identifié en tant qu'homme, mais ce mec était sérieusement une salope. Cet avis lui avait valu des tonnes de conférences sur le sexisme, mais vraiment, Dean serait heureux d'avoir des amis transsexuel. Là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que Luci était tyrannique, arrogant et avait un égo rivalisant avec la plupart des célébrités.

Mais plus important, il était rentré dans la voiture de Dean l'été dernier. S'il parlait à nouveau à ce salaud, cela serait trop tôt. Et cela faisait encore plus mal que ce soit Sam qui ait payé avec de l'argent prélevé dans le porte-feuille de Dean.

Et pourtant, si Luci se montrait au volant d'une voiture avant que le Winchester n'atteigne le campus, il mettrait sa haine de côté et demanderait à être conduit.

Heureusement, Dean arriva à l'école avec cinq minutes d'avances. Il sprinta jusqu'à sa classe, essayant désespérément de ne pas cogner les autres étudiants.

Un rally avait lieu en dehors du bâtiment, mais Dean n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait faire son contrôle.

Alors qu'il se précipitait dans sa salle en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol, il attrapa la feuille de devoir qu'on lui tendait depuis le premier rang.

La première question était : En quelle année fut écrite la Déclaration des Sentiments et dans quelle ville ? a) 1848, Providence, b) 1858, Seneca Falls, c) 1858, Providence, d) 1848 Seneca Falls.

Dean leva les yeux de sa feuille et combattit son irrésistible envie de se cogner le front contre sa table. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait réussi à arriver à l'heure à son examen qu'il savait de quoi celui-ci traiterait. Bâclant ses réponses et finissant dernier, Dean ne fut jamais si heureux de toute sa vie de voir le week-end arriver.

* * *

C'est tout pour le premier chapiiiiitre~

Il est assez cours, je sais, mais les autres sont plus longs, promis.

Pour ce qui est du rythme de... "postage" (moi pas parler la France sisi), je pense en poster un par semaine. Je sais pas quel jour exactement. Sûrement le week-end. Aujourd'hui fera exception 8D

Je dis ça car traduire un chapitre me prend quelques heures, et avec l'été les vacances et tout je n'ai pas forcément de temps pour pour faire. De plus, je risque d'être coupé d'internet assez souvent.

Je voulais vous dire aussi, si jamais vous remarquez quelques erreurs du type "je comprend ce que tu veux dire mais ta phrase n'est pas française", c'est normal, et je m'en excuse. Veuillez me les signaler s'il vous plaît. Ainsi que si vous avez des remarques, j'accepte tout genre de commentaire et ferais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer (après tout c'est ma première traduction...)

Voili voilou, je blablate trop, j'espère que ça vous a plus, à la prochaiiine *coeur*


	2. Date Night

Hellooooo

Comment ça, ça fait pas une semaine ? Chut, je sais pas où je serais la semaine prochaine, donc j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de poster le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui. Je suis gentille 8D

Euuh mon commentaire pour ce chapitre, je l'ai moins aimé je l'avoue, et Lisa me saoule, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Castiel et Gabriel arriveront bientôt par la suite !

* * *

Dean croisa Sam dans la cage d'escalier de leur immeuble alors qu'il rentrait de son contrôle sûrement raté.

- Hey Sam, dit-il. Où tu vas ?

Sam se précipita dans les escalier, criant un bref « chez Luci» par dessus son épaule. Dean continua de monter, supposant qu'il ne reverrai plus Sam avant demain, s'il avait de la chance.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'appartement, il entendit Charlie et Dorothy sortir en trombe de leur chambre.

- Salut, dit-il, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Charlie demanda immédiatement :

- Comment s'est passé ton test ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu avais révisé cette fois-ci ?

Dean soupira et jeta son sac et sa veste sur une chaise à table. Il s'assit sur une autre et répondit :

- Ça craint. Ça craint. Et j'ai essayé.

Charlie fit tomber le sac et la veste de Dean par terre, s'attirant un regard noir de celui-ci, et s'assit.

- Dean... commença-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

- La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pris cette stupide matière, c'est parce que tu as dis que ça serait bien pour moi.

- L'Histoire de la Femme est bien pour toi.

- Ouais, si j'apprenais quoi que ce soit, soutint-il.

- Si seulement tu allais en cours, tu pourrais apprendre des choses, répliqua-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'apprenne ? Les femmes ont vécu la merde pendant longtemps, maintenant ça va mieux.

Dorothy s'esclaffa et se retira dans sa chambre. Charlie fixait Dean.

- T'es sérieux ? Maintenant ça va mieux ? Oui, ça va mieux qu'avant, mais oh mon Dieu... Ouais, tu devrais aller plus souvent en cours. Vraiment.

Il soupira bruyamment et répondit « Oui maman ».

Charlie se leva.

- Bon, je vais installer The Hobbit pour quand Ben sera là. Il vient toujours, hein ?

Dean hocha la tête.

Il avait vraiment de la chance que Charlie et Dorothy ne travaillent pas ce soir. Comme le patron de Charlie à la boutique de comics l'adorait et la laissait choisir son propre emploi du temps, c'était sympa d'avoir des gens pour garder Ben afin que Dean et Lisa puissent sortir ensemble, pour une fois. Une partie de Dean était jalouse de Charlie. Elle pouvait passer du temps avec Ben et sa petite amie sans aucun problème.

Dean se préparait déjà à se disputer avec la mère de Ben. Lisa lui avait été dessus toute la semaine pour qu'il sorte avec elle, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la sortie adoucisse les disputes.

Le jeune homme sauta dans la douche et espéra qu'il serait fin prêt et sec quand Lisa serait là.

Pendant que Dean finissait de s'habiller, Charlie interrogeait déjà un Ben de 6 ans sur ses jeux vidéos préférés et s'il avait déjà lu Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ben semblait apprécier Charlie et Dorothy, ce qui détendit Dean plus ou moins.

Quand il vit Lisa portant une robe noir de cocktail, il commença à repenser son t-shirt AC/DC.

- Hey Lisa, dit-il en cherchant à prendre sa main.

À la place, elle l'évita en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

Elle n'avait rien dit sur son t-shirt, alors il imagina que c'était ok pour elle. Il la suivit dehors jusqu'à sa vieille voiture bleu et sa Baby lui manqua férocement.

Elle était au garage, attendant toujours des morceaux pour la soigner/réparer. Des morceaux d'Impala Chevrolet 1967 n'étaient ni vraiment bon marché ou communs, et il lui avait été compliqué de convaincre Crowley de la prendre quand il avait insisté pour payer en cash. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance**, **surtout quand sa Baby était en jeu, mais Dean n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle comme il le voudrait.

Si elle n'était pas prête avant la fin de l'année scolaire, s'il avait assez de chance pour réussir son année, il avait décidé de la sortir du garage et de la réparer lui-même.

Mais du coup, ils avaient besoin de l'épave de Lisa pour bouger. Il s'assirent en silence. L'air pesait lourd à cause des pensées et émotions non-dites.

Finalement, Lisa demanda :

- As-tu réfléchi à ce dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Oui. Et je sais que tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble, mais on a vraiment besoin de moi là où je suis, répondit-il.

Un autre long silence remplit la voiture. L'idée de sauter de la voiture en marche frôla Dean lentement. Ils ne roulaient pas très vite, et le cadavre de leur relation le faisait suffoquer.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'on emménage ensemble juste à cause de Ben, hein ? Je veux vraiment vivre avec toi, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête en signe qu'il savait. Mais il n'était pas prêt pour aller vivre avec elle quand même. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il sortait encore avec Lisa uniquement parce qu'il aimait trop Ben.

Hésitant, il demanda :

- Hey Lisa, euh, on va où ?

Elle soupira, exaspérée.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Attends, tu as bien réservé, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'une biche prise en pleins phares. Heureusement, son téléphone sonna avant qu'il n'essaye de se défendre lamentablement.

- Charlie ?

Il vit Lisa se raidir.

- Hey Dean, répondit Dorothy. J'utilise le téléphone de Charlie. On est à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ?! cria Dean.

Lisa lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Non, Dean, ce n'est pas Ben, expliqua la jeune femme au téléphone.

Elle attendit un peu et reprit :

- Je t'avais dis qu'on aurait pas du l'appeler. Ce n'est qu'une cheville. On aurait aussi pu s'en occuper nous-même à la maison.

Charlie répondit quelque chose que Dorothy répéta à Dean.

Charlie pense que tu devrais savoir que Sam est à l'hôpital. Il s'est tordu la cheville. Rien de grave.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avant d'articuler silencieusement à Lisa « C'est Sam. »

Elle se détendit immédiatement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dorothy.

Il a parlé de trébucher dans les escaliers. Mais nous n'étions pas là. Oh. Charlie dit que tu dois venir à l'hôpital pour qu'on puisse y admettre Sam puisque qu'il n'a que 18 ans et que tu es son tuteur légal.

- Ok, répondit Dean. On arrive.

Il raccrocha et s'imagina Sam tomber dans les escaliers. Stupide gamin.

Il informa Lisa de la situation et retrouva le silence inconfortable tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Heureusement, Sam n'avait qu'une entorse, et Charlie avait réagit de manière excessive, mais Lisa ne fut quand même pas réjouie de retrouver Ben assit avec eux dans la salle d'attente. Dean ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait voulut qu'ils fassent. Ce n'est pas comme si le laisser seul à l'appartement était une idée envisageable.

Reste que la soirée avait finit avant d'avoir commencée. Il fit un câlin d'au revoir à Ben, lui demandant d'être gentil avec sa mère. Ben hocha la tête rapidement et suivit sa mère jusqu'à sa stupide voiture.

Sans compter les problèmes que lui et Lisa avaient, Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Il aimait trop Ben pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

* * *

Voilààà oh, pauvre Sam :'(

Pour Sam 18 ans j'explique un peu, parce que ça a été compliqué à traduire. Dans la fic originale, il est dit que c'est un freshman, c'est à dire qu'il est en première année de fac. Mais comme ça existe pas en français, j'ai demandé son âge à l'auteur, et Sammy a 18 ans. 8D

Que dire d'autre.

Ah oui, les résultats du BAC qui commencent à arriver. Je propose un suicide collectif *-* /PAN/

Voili voilou, sinon je traduis toutes vos reviews à l'auteur et elle en est très heureuse, donc continuez ça nous fais plaisir à toute les deux ! :D


	3. At the Roadhouse

Bouuuh 8D

Hehehe je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, après environ une semaine (peut-être plus, je sais plus, je compte pas vraiment les jours en vacances ahah) d'absence.

Sinon j'aime ce chapitre hehe vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Après les cours du lundi, Dean, Sam, Charlie et Dorothy se rejoignirent au bar juste à la sortie du campus, le Roadhouse. Alors qu'ils entraient, Ellen s'arrêta de frotter la bar pour les saluer.

- Hey les gars. Comment étaient les cours, Dean ?

Celui-ci roula des yeux et suivit les autres à leur table habituelle, un box circulaire à l'angle du fond du bar. Ellen finit de frotter avec un sourire satisfait. Les quatre s'assirent, et immédiatement Jo leur apporta trois bières et une bière sans alcool pour Sam.

- Tu sais Jo, dit-il. Je pourrai facilement faire croire que j'ai 21 ans.

Jo lui sourit gentiment.

-Ne commencez pas à me faire vérifier vos cartes d'identité les gars.

Sam accepta sa bière sans alcool gracieusement. Il cala sa cheville sur la place en face de lui avec une grimace. Dean la regarda du coin de l'œil tout en posant son sac à dos sur le sol.

-Et tu t'es fais ça en trébuchant dans les escaliers ?

Sam acquiesça.

- Ouais, et... ?

- On vit au premier étage. Ce n'est qu'une volée d'escaliers, répondit-il. Tu t'es tordu la cheville dans une volée d'escaliers. Je sais que t'es pas le plus agile des gosses, mais quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que le nombre d'escaliers que nous avons dans notre immeuble a à voir avec...

Le téléphone de Dean sonna bruyamment. C'était Cassie. Son cœur s'arrêta pendant une seconde, et pas pour une bonne chose. Il s'inquiétait toujours que Cassie l'appelle pour lui dire qu'elle s'était gravement blessée dans l'un de ses entraînements ou autre chose de tout aussi terrible.

Il décrocha.

- Salut.

- Dean ! dit-elle assez fort. Il y avait quelques parasites sur la fin. Ça ne le surprenait pas, puisqu'elle était en ce moment en Allemagne, et qu'elle utilisait un téléphone portable bien pourri.

- Hey Cassie, quoi de neuf ?

- Je rentre bientôt à la maison.

C'était très inattendu. Cassie était dans l'armée depuis un peu moins d'un an et Dean ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse rentrer si tôt.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il tout excité.

- Oh, merde, lui répondit la voix étouffée de la jeune fille. La ligne coupa.

- Cassie ?, répéta Dean en vérifiant son téléphone.

Quand il vit qu'ils avaient été coupé, il grommela un « Merde ».

Charlie haussa des sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha instantanément.

- Cassie ?

- Euh, non, répondit Lisa.

- Oh. Hey Lisa. Je croyais que c'était...

- Cassie, ouais. C'est à cause d'elle que tu ne veux pas emménager avec moi ? Oublie ça. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle.

- Attends, quoi ? Non, je...

- J'ai besoin que tu gardes Ben ce soir. J'ai du travail.

Dean remercia n'importe quelle divinité qui lui avait permis d'avoir assez économisé pour pouvoir travailler avec Benny cet été au garage de Rufus, lui évitant donc de devoir travailler pendant l'année scolaire. L'héritage laissé par l'assurance vie de leurs parents aidait beaucoup et l'argent laissé par leur mère, qu'elle tenait de son père, leur permettait de payer la fac et le logement. Mais tout le reste devait venir de leur poche, et Dean avait eu de la chance de bien se faire voir par Rufus cet été.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il rapidement.

Et je ne suis juste pas prêt, pour emménager avec vous. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Cassie.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et croisa son regard confus avec celui de Charlie.

Lisa soupira à l'oreille de Dean.

- Je ne parlerai pas de ça au téléphone.

Elle lui demanda rapidement de venir chercher Ben vers 18h et raccrocha. Il remit prestement son téléphone dans sa poche.

Charlie lança un regard à Dorothy puis fixa longuement Dean.

- Hum, Dean ? Alors ?

Dean se leva de sa place dans leur box.

- Cassie a dit qu'elle rentrait à la maison.

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna pour aller vers son ami Benny qui était en pleine partie de Baby-foot avec un jeune aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux bleu brillant. Celui-ci le fixa tellement longuement que Benny pu marquer un but contre lui, qui semblait totalement désintéressé par les joueurs miniatures. C'était vraiment troublant.

Dean se plaça à côté de Benny.

- Joli coup.

L'adversaire de Benny baissa les yeux, gêné. Était-ce légal d'avoir des yeux si bleu ?

- Tu veux jouer après, Winchester ? lui demanda Benny.

Dean jeta un regard vers Sam, Charlie et Dorothy qui l'observaient chacun leur tour tout en discutant entre eux. Il savait qu'ils ne le rejoindraient pas car, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ils n'aiment pas Benny.

- Ouais bien sûr.

Il ne culpabilisait pas vraiment d'utiliser Benny comme bouclier humain. Il ne les avait pas mis au courant de la demande de Lisa qu'il emménage avec elle, car il savait qu'il n'en avait pas envie, et franchement c'était son problème à lui et il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

Et alors que Benny gagnait ce qui était probablement la partie de baby-foot la plus simple au monde, le téléphone de Dean sonna à nouveau. Il ne reconnut pas le numéro.

- Allô ?

- Dean, enfin ! Je hais mon stupide téléphone, répondit Cassie.

Dean s'éloigna de la table de Baby-foot, le portable à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle rit.

- Ma merde de téléphone portable ne capte que dalle niveau réseau. Mon ancien portable aurait été mieux pour les appels internationaux.

Dean roula des yeux, un sourire au visage.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'aurai à te dire ça, mais perdre ton portable sur ces montagnes russes n'était pas ma faute.

- Dis ça à mon ancien portable, le taquina-t-elle.

Il rit puis changea de sujet.

- Donc, tu disais que tu allais rentrer ?

- Ouais, dans un mois environ. Ils nous l'ont dit aujourd'hui. C'est juste une permission de quelques jours, mais on dois définitivement se voir.

- J'ai hâte. Tu me manques, répondit-il.

- Bon, je te dirai quand j'aurai des dates plus concrètes. Mais je rentre bientôt. Tu me manques aussi, Dean.

Et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :

- Hey, je dois y aller. Il est beaucoup plus tard ici que là où t'es. Mais c'était cool de te parler.

Elle raccrocha.

L'inquiétude prit sa place dans le ventre de Dean. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir revoir Cassie. Même s'ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, il la considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Il se demanda si elle était toujours la fille pétillante à la peau sombre qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et avec qui il était même sorti pendant un temps, ou si être dans l'armée l'avait complètement changée. Elle s'était engagée pendant si longtemps maintenant, que même si son absence avait commencé par laisser Dean s'inquiéter constamment de la retrouver blessée ou morte, il avait maintenant atteint un point où il ne s'inquiétait pour elle que quand il pensait à elle, ce qui à la vérité n'arrivait pas très fréquemment.

Ces derniers temps, il avait pensé à elle plus souvent, puisqu'elle était la seule personne avec qui il se sentait assez à l'aise pour parler de ses problèmes avec Lisa. Cassie et lui étaient sortis ensemble une fois elle savait à quel point il pouvait être idiot dans ses relations. Elle pourrait probablement lui donner quelques conseils. Même si son problème avec Lisa ne pouvait être résolu, parler avec Cassie pourrai au moins lui faire se sentir mieux. Mais il devait encore attendre.

Dean rangea son téléphone et retourna voir Benny, qui avait commencé un nouveau match avec le garçon aux yeux bleu. Peut-être que « garçon » n'était pas le bon mot. Il avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de Dean. Bref.

Celui-ci vérifia sa montre et réalisa qu'il avait une demi-heure pour aller chercher Ben, et lança un « au revoir » rapide à Benny.

Revenant à leur table, il approcha lentement le regard gênant et inconfortable de Charlie et Sam. Dorothy était sûrement allée chercher à manger. Il respira un grand coup et attrapa son sac à dos sur le sol derrière les pieds de Sam.

- Dean, dit Sam.

Mais Dean n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

- Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, dit-il. Je ne déménage pas, donc pas d'inquiétude. Je dois aller chercher Ben. On se retrouve à la maison.

Dean arriva chez Lisa à 18h09, lui valant un regard noir de la jeune femme. Il l'ignora et s'approcha de Ben.

- Hey gamin, prêt à partir ?

Ben bondit jusqu'à lui et prit sa main.

- Dean ! Je dois te montrer un truc ! JE DOIS TE MONTRER UN TRUC ! cria-t-il, surexcité.

Dean pouvait voir la colère grandir dans les yeux de Lisa. Son regard lui disait qu'ils reprendraient leur discussion plus tard.

Ravalant son anxiété sur ce qui pourrait alors se passer, Dean prit Ben par le bras et dit :

- Tu as quelques chose à me montrer ? C'est quoi ?

Il salua rapidement Lisa alors que Ben commençait à blablater à propos l'étoile dorée qu'il avait reçut en classe pour son dessin et comment son maître de maternelle lui avait dit que cette étoile signifiait qu'il était spécial. Il n'essaya pas de cacher à quel point il était fier de l'étoile dorée de Ben sur le chemin de son appartement.

* * *

Première apparition de Castiel, voilà pourquoi j'aime ce chapitre *-*

Puis je dois avouer avoir eu une crise de fou rire en lisant ce chapitre en anglais, car "baby-foot" se dit "foosball", et je ne le savais pas. J'avais donc sauté ce mot, me disant que je comprendrais bien avec le contexte, et tout ce que j'avais compris était que Benny était en train de frapper pauvre Castiel et invitait Dean à le frapper (parce qu'ils parlait de shot ou je sais plus quoi...). Donc après avoir eu très peur, je me suis dis que ça ne voulais rien dire, je suis allé voir mon ami le dictionnaire et voilà 8)

J'espère que ça vous a plus, le chapitre 4 arrivera dans pas longtemps je pense, merci de suivre cette fiction, et n'hésitez pas à poster une review ! *-*


	4. Hurt

Hellooooo~

L'attente fut longue, je m'en excuse. Mais voici le chapitre 4 x)

* * *

Sam observait Luci au téléphone. Celui-ci hochait la tête avec enthousiasme à ce que racontait l'autre bout de la ligne. Sam ne savait pas avec qui il discutait. Il allongea sa cheville sur l'accoudoir du canapé beige de Luci.

Son petit copain raccrocha rapidement son téléphone et poussa le pied de Sam hors du canapé dans un grand coup qui lui procura une douleur dans toute la jambe. Au début, quand Luci avait commencé à être excessivement agressif et un peu trop rude, Sam pensait que ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses phases au travers desquelles son petit copain était passé, pour découvrir son identité masculine. Pendant un mois, Luci n'avait porté que du cuir, tous les jours. Contrairement au cuir, infliger des coups à son petit-ami et le faire souffrir ne semblait pas être passé avec le temps. Et maintenant Sam savait mieux comment cacher qu'il avait mal, ce qui ne faisait qu'encourager Luci pour continuer à le frapper de plus en plus fort.

Celui-ci s'affala sur le canapé à côté du grand brun.

- C'était Ruby. Elles sont au Polk Street Pub et veulent qu'on les rejoigne, dit-il.

Sam grimaça.

- Bah, tu peux y aller si tu veux, mais ma cheville me fait trop mal pour aller danser en boîte.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois fais une entorse à la cheville, ria Luci. Je ne t'es pas poussé _si_ fort.

- Et pourtant je préférerais ne pas aller faire la fête avec elles ce soir, répéta-il.

Luci se redressa, faisant la moue, et fixa Sam.

- S'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il, gémissant un peu.

Sam roula des yeux.

Son petit-ami se baissa à ses genoux devant lui et attrapa sa cheville avec précaution dans ses mains.

Luci demanda :

- Et si je t'aidais à te faire sentir mieux ?

Sam fixa les mains de Luci avec appréhension, et ne fit aucun mouvement pour répondre. Luci sourit et tordit la cheville vivement vers la gauche, son possesseur s'esclaffa de douleur.

- Sur une échelle de un à dix, un étant une coupure que tu n'as pas remarqué et dix étant ton bras passant au travers une déchiqueteuse à bois, à quel point as-tu mal ? demanda-t-il.

Sam attrapa le côté du canapé fermement alors que Luci tordait sa cheville de plus en plus fort.

- Six, souffla-t-il, essayant de ne pas pleurer ni crier de douleur.

Luci replaça la cheville droite et l'entoura gentiment de ses mains, laissant presque échapper un gémissement de plaisir de la part de Sam tandis que la douleur s'arrêtait. Presque. La dernière chose que Sam voulait était d'encourager ce genre de menace.

- Seulement six ? rit Luci. Tu pourrais facilement venir danser.

- Je n'ai juste pas envie, pressa Sam.

Luci tordit rapidement la cheville de celui-ci dans l'autre direction. Sam se mordit durement les lèvres et griffa le tissu du canapé.

- A voir à quel point c'est gonflé, dit Luci, ton dix doit être ridiculement élevé.

Il s'interrompit et tira sur la cheville avec force. Sam ne put s'empêcher de finalement gémir d'angoisse.

- Viens danser avec moi, Sam, dit Luci.

Sam souffla :

- Arrête ça.

- Alors dis oui, répliqua Luci.

- Arrête ! cria Sam.

Luci tordit sa cheville encore plus.

- Dis oui ! aboya-t-il.

- Oui ! hurla Sam.

À nouveau, son petit copain remit sa cheville droite et l'apaisa avec de petites caresses. Sam fut tellement pris au dépourvu par ces soudaines caresses, il pleurait presque au souvenir de quand toutes leurs caresses était douces, aimantes, intimes. Il espérait toujours stupidement que les choses redeviendraient comme avant entre eux, avant les ecchymoses, les entorses et la douleur.

Luci aida Sam à sortir du canapé et supporta son poids tandis que celui-ci essayait de tenir sur sa cheville blessée.

- Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu danses avec moi, dit Luci doucement. Je vois que ta cheville va assez mal. Mais je suis content que tu viennes avec nous.

Sam pouvait presque entendre un « merci » dans sa phrase. Il se redressa tout seul et suivit Luci jusqu'à la porte, en faisant attention de bien utiliser ses deux jambes.

Il sourit à Luci.

- J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir danser avec toi.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement, son petit ami prévint :

- Tu devrais faire attention dans les escaliers. Souviens-toi, il y a toujours dix nouvelles marches.

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Sam. Luci sourit innocemment.

- Oh, aller, Sam. Je ne vais pas te repousser dans les escaliers. La dernière fois était un vrai accident.

Lentement, ils avançaient dans les escaliers.

- De plus, ajouta Luci, je pourrai te tuer sans faire exprès si je faisais ça. Et si tu n'étais pas là, je mettrais probablement fin à mes jours. Et ça ne serait drôle pour personne.

- Tu ferais quoi ? demanda Sam.

Il pouvait sentir l'horreur prendre sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il aie dit.

Luci clarifia :

- Je me tuerais si je ne t'avais pas à mes côtés.

Il l'avait dit sans aucune hésitation. Alors qu'ils sortaient dans l'air frais de la ville et se dirigeaient vers Polk Street Club, l'assurance dans la voix de Luci était certainement ce qui effrayait le plus Sam.

Juste après Minuit, Dean portait un Ben endormi sur ses épaules comme un sac de patate alors qu'ils arrivaient chez Lisa. Elle ouvrit la porte et alla mettre son fils au lit, laissant Dean dans l'entrée.

Quand elle revint elle dit :

- Tu es un peu en retard.

Le sarcasme était fort sur ce coup là. Lisa était rentrée chez elle vers 23h, donc dire qu'il était « un peu » en retard était trop généreux pour être sincère.

- Ouais, je sais. Il s'est endormi, alors lui mettre sa veste a été long.

- Il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une veste si vous aviez été ici, avança-t-elle.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa avec un long et dur regard, le défiant pratiquement de se disputer avec elle. Il ne voulait pas le faire.

- On est mardi. Tu sais que c'est soirée jeu chez moi, dit-il sur la défense.

- Si on a besoin de toi ici, dit-elle calmement, j'espère que nous venons avant la soirée jeu dans tes priorités.

Sérieusement ?

Il secoua la tête et répondit, exaspéré :

- Mais on n'avait pas besoin de moi ici. Ben était bien chez moi. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème.

Il vit la colère fatiguée dans ses yeux et se prépara au pire.

- Le problème, dit-elle serrant pratiquement ses dents, est que tu ne veux pas être ici du tout.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas emménager avec nous ici, Dean ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas Ben, car tu l'adores.

- Lisa, je pense juste...

- Tu penses quoi, Dean ?

- Je pense juste qu'on ne survivrait pas si j'emménageais ici, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il descendit rapidement son regard vers ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire ce soir. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas voulu le faire du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers la porte. Il avait besoin d'espace.

Mais elle avait besoin de réponses.

- On est brisé Lisa, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais nous sommes brisés. Si j'emménageais avec vous, ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

- Dean, répondit-elle doucement, posant ses mains sur son visages. Ce n'est pas brisé. Nous ne sommes pas brisés. Pas de manière irréparable. Nous pouvons le réparer. Je pense juste que ça serait plus facile si tu étais ici.

Il s'éloigna de ses mains.

- On se disputerait encore plus, et tu le sais répliqua-t-il. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour gérer ça.

Il savait que ça sonnait comme s'il abandonnait tout. Mais il avait essayé pendant tellement longtemps de bien faire fonctionner leur relation, pour Ben. Il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas la première fois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble au lycée. Il savait qu'ils ne fonctionneraient pas maintenant.

Il était resté si longtemps uniquement pour Ben. Il savait à quel point Ben le voulait comme figure de père. Et il aimait Ben comme s'il était son propre fils. Et cela rendait la situation actuelle encore plus terrifiante. Il pouvait sentir la fin arriver, mais la pensée de perdre le gamin, même s'il n'était pas le sien, lui serrait le cœur douloureusement.

- On pourrait avoir une vie ici, Dean, dit Lisa doucement. Et tu ne veux même pas...

Dean l'interrompit :

- Quel genre de vie serait-ce si on se disputait tout le temps ?

Lisa ouvrit vivement la porte derrière lui en deux enjambées furieuses.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle. Sors.

Dean voulait tellement faire marche arrière.

- Lisa... essaya-t-il.

- Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Si tu n'es même pas prêt à essayer, tu sors.

- Lisa, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas...

- C'est fini, Dean. Va t-en.

Dean sentit une chaude larme de colère couler de son œil. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il fut un temps ou Lisa lui demandait de partir pour ne pas que Ben sache que sa mère avait un petit-ami. Il fut un temps où il aurait mit fin à leur dispute en plaquant Lisa contre un mur et en lui prenant ses mots furieux avec sa langue.

Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était :

- Laisse moi au moins dire adieu à Ben.

- Non, dit-elle fermement.

Cela fit penser à Dean pendant une folle seconde que tout n'était pas finit entre eux. Comment Lisa pouvait-elle refuser à Dean de dire adieu à Ben, à moins que ce ne soit pas un vrai adieu ? Mais il vit la peine dans les yeux de Lisa, la peine que Dean avait placé là.

- S'il te plaît Lisa, Je veux juste...

- Il n'est pas ton fils, Dean ! cria-t-elle.

Il eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne bougea pas. Elle le poussa derrière le seuil d'entrée et claqua la porte à sa figure. Uniquement pour Ben, Dean ne frappa pas la porte avec fureur pour réparer quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

La nouvelle de leur rupture atteignit finalement son cerveau. Il s'éloigna et s'assit sur le trottoir, se retenant désespérément de pleurer. Et merde.

* * *

Ouch. Vous savez maintenant pour Sam. Je vous préviens, l'auteur n'est vraiment pas tendre avec ses personnages.

Et j'en connais qui vont être content pour Lisa xD

Sinon elle vient de boucler son sequel I Will Make You Hurt. Je ne suis pas du tout en dépression qu'est-ce que vous racontez. C'était tellement génial. Bref. Je sais pas encore si je le traduirais, j'espère que oui.

À la semaine prochaine :)


	5. A Small Amount of Comfort

Bonjour bonjour :3

Alors euh mon amie et beta étant partie en vacances sans internet, ce chapitre risque d'être... plein de fautes. Walla. J'ai essayé de relire, mais je ne me fais pas confiance. Toutes mes excuses si cela gène votre lecture, la semaine prochaine tout rentrera dans l'ordre, promis.

Sinon, j'adooooooooore ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Après le club Sam ramena Luci à son appartement, puis le quitta, ses mots résonnant encore à ses oreilles.

« Je me tuerai si je ne t'avais pas avec moi. »

Après avoir caché ses blessures et donné de fausses excuses pendant des mois, c'était les derniers mots qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

Sam se dirigea vers chez lui, mais il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Il savait que Luci était mauvais pour lui, et il pensait rompre avec lui depuis un certain temps, mais quelque part il espérait en vain que Luci redeviendrait l'homme fort qu'il aimait tant. Il l'avait tellement respecté, ayant été mit à la porte par sa famille pour être ce qu'il était. Il était si merveilleux et fort et incroyable. Maintenant c'était dure de rapprocher cette personne avec celui qui le tirait partout avec trop de force ou en venait à le supplier et le culpabiliser pour faire l'amour avec lui dès que l'envie le prenait. Il savait que leurs bons moments devenaient de moins en moins nombreux et de plus en plus espacés. Mais maintenant, Sam s'inquiétait réellement que la menace de Luci soit sérieuse. Pourquoi mentirait-il de toutes façons ?

Sam trébucha dans la prochaine allée, les yeux brillants des larmes de colère qu'il retenait. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas non plus être responsable de la vie de cette personne. Il était piégé, et il le savait.

« Je me tuerai si je ne t'avais pas avec moi. »

Sam frappa le mur de briques froides avec son poing.

« Je me tuerai. »

Comment s'était-il autant retrouvé dans le pétrin ? Il frappa à nouveau le bâtiment.

« Me tuerai. »

Boum.

« Me tuerai. »

Boum. Un éclat pointu coupa sa peau sur ses phalanges, laissant Sam siffler de douleur.

Merde. Il glissa au sol dans l'allée sombre et enroula son poing dans son t-shirt. Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle chose à cacher. Après tout ça, il était un peu devenu un expert pour cacher des petites blessures. Il laissa sa tête se reposer contre le mur brut. Peut-être que s'il cognait sa tête assez fort contre ces briques, plus rien de tout ça n'importerait. Furieux, il frappa le mur à ses côtés avec son poing non-blessé.

-Whoa. Hey, c'est de la brique de qualité que t'abîme là, dit une voix claire.

Un homme d'une bonne tête de moins que Sam s'approcha de lui. La lune se reflétait un peu sur ses cheveux alors qu'il baissait la tête vers lui. De là où était assis Sam, sur le sol dure de Chicago, l'homme ressemblait à une tour dressée au dessus de lui.

-Je rigole, dit-il.

Sam l'observa prudemment. A cette heure de la nuit, personne ne traînait dans les rues avec de bonnes intentions. L'homme sembla remarquer l'appréhension de Sam. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard, gamin ? demanda-t-il.

-Je pourrai vous demander la même chose, répondit Sam.

L'homme hocha la tête et se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le sol.

-C'est juste.

Pendant un petit moment, ils restèrent assis en silence. Sam se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer.

Finalement, il leva les yeux vers l'autre homme et ne le vit pas comme une menace. Honnêtement, il avait juste l'air épuisé.

Sam brisa le silence en premier.

-J'essaye d'éviter de rentrer à la maison.

L'homme se tourna pour regarder Sam. Une lumière s'alluma dans un immeuble, laissant une fenêtre illuminer une partie de l'allée. Sam vit que son mystérieux compagnon n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus vieux que lui. L'homme lissa ses cheveux ébouriffé quand il comprit que Sam le scrutait. Vite, ses yeux ambrés se détournèrent de Sam pour aller fixer le mur opposé à eux.

-Ah ouais ? dit-il, répondant à sa réponse vague, pareil pour moi en fait.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, mon père s'énerve sur mes frères à nouveau. Pas mon truc ce soir, expliqua le plus petit homme.

Sam hocha la tête. Il se souvenait assez des cris et des disputes de John et Dean pour le comprendre facilement.

-Et pour toi ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Sam haussa les épaule, en essayant de ne pas penser à Luci, et lâcha :

-Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler.

-Ah ? Tu ne vas pas partager tes drames personnel avec un parfait inconnu ? Je vois, dit-il avec une colère simulée. Sam sourit un peu face à l'attitude de l'autre homme.

-Bien, tu sais pas ce que tu perd, dit l'homme. Parfaite opportunité pour une audience sans jugement. Mais tu ne veux pas en parler. Je comprend.

-C'est mon petit-ami, dit-il, hésitant, testant l'autre homme pour savoir à quel point il ne porterait réellement aucun jugement. Mais il semblait imperturbable.

Sam continua avec prudence, car il semblait clair que son auditeur attendait.

-On ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Depuis un bon moment en fait. Je ne pense pas l'aimer encore, pour être honnête.

Il attendit une réponse mais ne reçu qu'un acquiescement, pour qu'il continue.

-Il a été vraiment horrible, mais maintenant je ne peux plus partir, et ça craint.

Son compagnon pencha très légèrement la tête quand Sam parla de Luci se comporter horriblement. Sam retira son poing abîmé de son t-shirt et releva ses manches pour révéler ses marques de la forme de doigts enroulés autours de son poignet et de son avant-bras.

-Horrible, répéta Sam.

L'homme tendit la main avec précaution et toucha délicatement la peau blessée de Sam.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Sam retira son bras et laissa tomber ses manches jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

-Je ne me sens juste pas de rentrer à la maison tout de suite, conclut-il.

L'homme acquiesça et se leva.

-Je comprend, dit-il en s'étirant.

Il dépoussiéra son pantalon et dit :

-Gamin, c'est ta vie, je ne te dirais pas quoi faire. Mais, aussi dure que cela soit, tu devrais sûrement rentrer chez toi. Il est tard, et le prochain gars que tu pourrai croiser ne seras sûrement pas aussi gentil que moi.

Sam se remit doucement sur ses pieds.

-Vous avez probablement raison.

Tout raconter à ce type avait considérablement calmé Sam.

Alors que l'homme commençait à s'éloigner, Sam demanda :

-Hey, c'est quoi votre nom ?

L'homme se retourna pour lui faire face juste à la sortie de l'allée. Le lampadaire l'enveloppait d'une lumière urbaine.

-Tu me montre le tiens, je te montre le miens, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Je suis Sam.

-Mon nom est Gabriel.

Sam lutta pour retrouver sa voix et répondit :

-Merci, Gabriel, pour m'avoir écouté.

Gabriel soupira et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir.

-Pas besoin de me remercier. Juste, prend soin de toi.

Sam acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. À la plus grande surprise de Sam, il retrouva réellement le chemin son lit ce soir.

* * *

Gabriel is here~

Alors euh, j'imagine que le vouvoiement de Sam face à Gabriel a pu en gêner quelques-uns. Moi aussi. Vous savez qu'en anglais, le vouvoiement n'existe pas. C'est juste "you". Et quand Sam et Gabriel se rencontrent pour la première fois, surtout dans ces conditions... j'ai fais dire "tu" à Gabriel, parce qu'il appelle Sam "gamin", mais j'ai ensuite demandé son avis à l'auteur pour Sam et elle m'a dit de commencer par le vouvoiement, et dans les prochains chapitres le tutoiement. Voilà. :')

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, à la semaine prochaine~


	6. Alcohol in PLace of Comfort

Bonjour tout le mooonde~

Bon, plein de défauts aujourd'hui, je suis infiniment désolée x.x

Déjà le retard, le truc c'est que je suis en vacances loin de chez moi (donc pas toujours internet, ni le temps de traduire), ensuite les fautes, beta injoignable (et manque de temps aussi...) et voilà...

Je suis consciente que la traduction de ce chapitre sera peut-être moins bonne. J'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre.

Mais sinon, ce chapitre est trop cool quand même 8D

* * *

Putain de Lisa. Il n'était pas prêt pour emménager avec elle. Était-ce si important ? Et Ben n'était pas son fils ? Il le savait bien, merde, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de l'aimer putain. Il n'avait même pas pu dire adieu. Merde.

Cela faisait quelques jours, mais rester dans sa chambre n'avait pas fonctionné, sécher les cours non plus, aller en cours non plus, et l'alcool était le prochain sur sa liste des choses qui ne fonctionnaient pas.

Il attrapa sa bière suivante du bar du Roadhouse (il avait arrêté de compter avec la cinquième) et rêva que sa tolérance à l'alcool n'était pas si haute. Il avait tellement envie de tomber dans les vapes et tout oublier de sa vie tordue.

- Tu sais que noyer tes problèmes dans l'alcool ne marche pas, hein ? Dit Jo sarcastiquement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Suce moi Jo, cracha Dean.*

- Comme si j'en avais envie.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, répliqua-t-il. La bonne humeur de la jeune fille disparut comme s'il l'avait baffé.

- Va te faire foutre, Winchester, dit-elle en jetant sa bière sur le bar avant de s'éloigner.

- Où et quand tu veux, chérie, lui cria-t-il avec du venin dans ses paroles que même lui pouvait entendre.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal, doublement fait mal car il était presque sûr qu'elle craquait un peu pour lui, mais elle devrait mieux savoir qu'il ne vaux mieux pas devenir intime avec lui.

Un homme se leva d'une table derrière lui et le rejoint au bar.

- Je crois que te dois quelques excuses à Jo, dit-il.

Dean se tourna vers lui pour lui dire où il pouvait mettre sa suggestion mais fut coupé dans son élan par le regard bleu brillant fixé sur lui.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda t-il, à moitié conscient de sa voix pâteuse.

- Je suis avec toi en histoire, répondit le gars.

Dean roula des yeux.

- Ouais, ça m'aide beaucoup.

- A quel point es-tu soûl là ? Demanda le garçon.

- Pas assez, répondit Dean en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

- Tu devrais t'excuser à Jo, répéta son camarade de classe.

Dean se remit sur ses pieds chancelants et gémit :

- Ok.

L'homme le suivit jusqu'à la table sur laquelle Jo sanglotait.

- Casse toi, cracha-t-elle.

Dean regarda son camarade de classe qui lui donna un regard sévère pour continuer.

Dean se pencha vers Jo et dit :

- Hey, je suis désolé. J'ai été con.

Elle acquiesça.

- Yep. Le champion des connards.

Il soupira et lui expliqua.

- Lisa et moi nous sommes séparés. J'avais juste besoin de me défouler.

Jo leva les yeux vers ceux de Dean.

- Oh, chéri, dit-elle. Je suis désolée.

- C'bon. Je vais m'en sortir. Encore désolé, Jo, murmura-t-il.

Jo ajouta précipitamment :

- Castiel, tu peux t'assurer qu'il rentre bien chez lui, s'il te plaît ?

L'homme aux yeux bleu suivit Dean immédiatement.

- C'est quoi ça comme nom, Castiel ? Demanda Dean, fier de former des phrases claires et cohérentes malgré son état. L'homme dirigea Dean vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, Dean répéta sa question.

- Mais sérieusement, Castiel ? Qui a eu cette idée ?

- Mes parents, dit-il.

- Je vais t'appeler Cas, marmonna Dean, riant presque à quel point il sonnait stupide.

- C'plus facile.

- Bien sûr, Dean, répondit Cas.

Après être parti dans la direction complètement opposé à l'appartement de Dean, tournés en rond, empêché Dean de trébucher dans la rue, le garder debout, l'attendre tandis qu'il pissait dans une allée et finalement arriver à l'appartement, Dean était presque sûr que ce Castiel était Dieu ou au moins un saint. Comment il se débrouillait avec le coup de gueule ivre de Dean sur Lisa et Ben était au dessus de lui.

Sam répondit à l'interphone quand Cas sonna.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dean ? Demanda Sam.

Dean affichait un grand sourire en pensant à quel point il devait avoir l'air maladroit, surtout qu'il était sûr que Cas avait un bras autour de lui pour supporter son poids.

- Je ne sais pas qui est Lisa, dit Cas, mais apparemment c'est une salope et Dean s'est saoulé à cause de ça ou quelque chose du genre. Il vit ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam hocha la tête et récupéra son frère des bras de Cas.

- Tu veux entrer ? Ça gèle dehors, proposa Sam.

Cas laissa échapper un petit « bien sûr ». Dean se dégagea de la prise de Sam.

- Je peux marcher, dit-il sur la défensive.

Il fit deux pas avant que son visage ne s'écrase au sol.

- Toujours aussi gracieux, Dean, commenta Sam.

Cas ricana en le relevant.

- Ferme la Sam, dit Dean, reposant sur Cas et Sam alors qu'ils montaient doucement les escaliers. Une fois dans l'appartement, Sam et Cas lâchèrent Dean sur le canapé, visage vers le bas. Mais avant de complètement s'endormir, il entendit Sam demander à Cas « Il a dit _quoi_ à Jo ? »

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Dean était toujours sur le canapé avec une douleur au cou et une belle gueule de bois.

Merci Dieu pour les samedi.

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre encore à moitié endormi pour prendre des vêtements propres. Mais alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt, une silhouette se retourna dans son lit. Castiel, un Castiel torse nu rien de moins, dormait dans ce lit. Hein ?

Rapidement, il trouva Sam faisant des œufs brouillés dans la cuisine.

- Tu as laissé Cas dormir ici cette nuit ? Demanda Dean en chuchotant à moitié.

Sam hocha la tête en mélangeant les œufs.

- Tu voulais que je face quoi, Dean ? Demanda-t-il. Il a ramené ton cul bourré à la maison, t'as fais t'excuser à Jo sans attendre que tu redevienne sobre, et il gelait dehors. Bien sûr que je l'ai laissé dormir ici.

Dean s'assit à table et commença à se souvenir les détails de la nuit dernière. Oh mon Dieu.

- Alors, toi et Lisa vous êtes séparés ? Demanda Sam.

Dean avait été absent ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait trouvé ni le temps ni l'énergie d'en parler à quiconque. A part Cas et Jo, apparemment.

Dean regarda Sam dans les yeux et dit :

- Mec, pas maintenant.

Sam acquiesça poliment et rapporta son attention sur les œufs. Cas émergea de la chambre de Dean, avec un t-shirt, et s'assit à table en face de celui-ci. Ses cheveux était totalement en bataille, ce qui accentuait vraiment la brillance de ses yeux. Et wow, ce que ses lèvres pouvaient sembler douce quand il baillait.

Dean détourna les yeux.

Pourquoi admirait-il Cas ? Premièrement, il le connaissait à peine. Ensuite, il n'était définitivement, sûrement, pas gay. Et enfin, il venait _à peine_ de casser avec Lisa. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il matait Cas, en fait. Peut-être que le traumatisme de perdre Lisa et Ben l'empêchait de penser droit. Il avait juste besoin de café et d'un psy. Et tout irait mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam servit des œufs à Cas et lui demanda :

- Du café ?

Cas secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il, mais merci pour les œufs. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Sam sourit et se servit des œufs et du café, les rejoignant à table.

Dean demanda :

- Hey, et moi j'ai rien ?

- C'est dans la cuisine, répondit Sam entre deux bouché d'œuf brouillé. Dean roula les yeux et grommela en allant chercher son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il siroté son café, il remarqua que Cas le fixait. Dean haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous devons discuter, répondit Cas.

Dean soupira, assumant qu'il allait le gronder pour avoir été si con la nuit dernière, et dit :

- D'accord, après le petit déjeuner.

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence. Cas continuait de le fixer, furtivement, ce qui était juste vraiment flippant, mais cela faisait Dean se sentir moins comme des détritus et plus comme s'il avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop intéressant sur son t-shirt. C'est là que Dean se rendit compte qu'en fait, il ne portait pas de t-shirt. Bien, ça expliquait certaines choses.

Après le petit déjeuner, et maintenant vêtu d'un t-shirt Metallica, Dean accompagna Cas dans la cage d'escalier.

Une fois la porte fermée, Cas se tourna vers Dean et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Le cœur et le cerveau de Dean arrêtèrent immédiatement de fonctionner.

C'est quoi. Ce. Bordel. Finalement, sa bouche prit le relais :

- Euuh Cas ? Tenta-t-il, son cerveau toujours complètement hors d'usage. Mais qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Cas le relâcha brusquement et dit :

- Tu semblait avoir besoin d'un câlin la nuit dernière, mais cela n'était pas exactement la chose la plus importante sur laquelle nous nous concentrions en rentrant ici.

- Hun hun, dit Dean en essayant d'oublier l'odeur de Cas. Cela ne se passait pas très bien.

Alors que Dean et Cas allaient jusqu'aux escaliers, Cas se tourna vers Dean et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Dean, dit-il, Je crois que nous devrions être amis.

- Quoi ? Demanda Dean.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce type ? Il était tellement bizarre. Cas baissa les yeux et concentra son regard bien trop bleu vers le sol.

- Tu m'as beaucoup plus parlé la nuit dernière que tu ne semble te rappeler. Je sais que tu pourrai avoir un ami. Et ce serait bien si nous pouvions passer du temps ensemble de temps en temps, expliqua Cas.

Soudain, Dean se sentit nu. Que lui avait-il raconté ? Il croyait se souvenir de la plupart de la soirée, mais maintenant il commençait à en douter.

- Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il.

Cas sourit et ce sourire illumina la cage d'escalier.

* * *

* Suce moi Jo : qu'est-ce que j'ai galéré à traduire çaaaa parce que dans la version originale il dit "blow me Jo", donc "suce moi" littéralement, mais ça ne se dit pas en français, mais pour la suite du dialogue je devais le laisser... bref compliqué x.x d'ailleurs quelques lignes plus tard Jo lui dit "va te faire foutre", en anglais c'est "fuck me", d'où la réponse de Dean "où et quand tu veux", mais pareil ça se dit pas :')

Bref.

CASTIEL BBY *coeur*

Voilà voilà, encore désolée, et à la semaine prochaine, luv :3


	7. The Start

... *grand sourire innocent*

Bonne nouvelle, ma bêta est passé par là, donc ça devrait être un peu plus agréable à lire.

Mauvaise nouvelle, la semaine prochaine je me verrai couper d'internet, donc je ne pourrai rien poster. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant avant, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent. Dean ne voyait Cas qu'en classe, et ils ne se parlaient jamais. Il avait commencé à comprendre que Cas n'avait qu'essayé d'aider Dean à se sentir mieux avec son offre d'amitié, même s'il était très gêné en ce qui concernait la chose.  
Dean et ses amis s'essayèrent à leur table habituelle, se relaxant avec une longue journée de partiels. Sam sortit un livre et le laissa bruyamment tomber sur la table dans un soupir. Dean secoua la tête et lui arracha le livre.  
- Nope, dit-il, on en a finit avec les cours aujourd'hui. Ne les amène pas ici avec toi.  
Sam essaya de reprendre son livre de droit, mais Dean le mit hors d'atteinte. Il fixa son grand frère, exaspéré.  
- Bien, soupira Sam, je réviserai à la maison tout à l'heure.  
Dean lui sourit, triomphant, et dit en lui rendant le livre :  
- Vas-y mon petit.  
Alors que Sam rangeait ses affaires de cours dans son sac-à-dos, trois hommes s'approchèrent de la table. Dean leva les yeux pour voir des yeux bleu brillant étudier son visage.  
- Hey Cas, salua-t-il.  
Charlie observa Cas.  
- Hey, t'es pas le gars qui...  
- Ouais, la coupa Dean, Cas m'a pas mal aidé sur ce coup là.  
Il se tourna vers les compagnons de Cas.  
- Et ils sont... ?  
Cas présenta ses amis comme Balthazar, un mec blond et débraillé à la chemise coupe-basse trop serré et au sourire semblant être le sarcasme et le culot incarné, et Gabriel, un gars plus petit avec un sourire malicieux et une veste en cuir. Dean n'avait déjà aucune confiance en eux.  
Alors que Cas présentait Gabriel, la tête de Sam se releva de qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait dans son sac-à-dos. Il avait visiblement blanchit. Dean secoua la tête à son phénomène de frère et retourna son attention à Cas.  
- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? demanda-t-il.  
Charlie et Dorothy se serrèrent vers Sam, permettant aux garçons de s'asseoir. Malgré la place, Cas s'assit à côté de Dean, occupant le petit espace entre Dean et le bord de la banquette. Dean poussa Sam pour se laisser un peu plus d'espace personnel, mais ce n'était pas une grande amélioration.  
Il sirotèrent tous timidement leur boisson.  
Alors qu'un silence gênant était tombé sur la table, Dean était douloureusement conscient de l'endroit où son genoux touchait celui de Cas et où leur cuisses se collaient. Il faisait soudain inconfortablement trop chaud sur cette banquette.  
Gabriel brisa le silence en disant :  
- Donc, comment ça va, Sam ?  
Sam s'étrangla sur sa limonade et toussa bruyamment.  
- Attends, dit Dean, Sam, tu connais ce mec ?  
Sam acquiesça, fixant Gabriel.  
- Ouais, en cours, hein ?  
- Ouais, affirma Gabriel, on a des cours ensemble.  
Balthazar regarda Gabriel avec un regard interrogateur, mais son ami plus petit lui fit vaguement signe de la main pour le faire taire. Quelque chose de pas normal était définitivement en train de se passer. Avant qu'il puisse le faire remarquer, Sam attrapa son sac-à-dos et se leva, faisant se déplacer Cas et Dean pour le laisser sortir.  
- On se voit à la maison, balança-t-il par dessus son épaule.  
Quel était le problème avec ce gamin ? Dean et Cas se rassirent, leurs genoux se touchant à nouveau malgré la place en plus qu'ils venaient de gagner. Dean replia maladroitement ton bras pour qu'il ne soit pas étendu autour des épaules de Cas. Soudain, Gabriel partit avec un bref salut de la main et suivit Sam à l'extérieur du Roadhouse.  
- C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna Dean, les regardant s'en aller.  
Il se tourna vers le reste de la tablé, et tous semblaient aussi confus que lui.  
- Bon, je sais pas pour vous les gars, dit Balthazar, mais je meurs de faim. On commande à manger ?

- Hey Sam, attends ! appela Gabriel. Sam se retourna et se stoppa, regardant l'homme le rejoindre.  
Dès que Gabriel l'eut rattrapé, Sam reprit sa route.  
Gabriel demanda :  
- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es parti assez précipitamment.  
- Non, dit Sam, ça ne va pas. Je t'ai raconté des problèmes très personnels, sûr que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Maintenant, Dean sait qu'il se passe quelque chose, et à cette allure il va très vite découvrir ce qu'il se passe et je suis pas prêt pour gérer ça, Gabe, vraiment pas.  
Il inspira profondément. Pourquoi était-il si idiot ? S'il n'était pas dans cette merde, il n'aurait rien à cacher à son frère.  
- Whoa, dit Gabriel, Dean ne sait rien de tout ça ?  
- Non. Et j'aimerai que ça reste ainsi, répondit sèchement Sam.  
Gabriel acquiesça.  
- Ok, je ne dirais rien à personne. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toute façon.  
Sam soupira.  
- Merci.  
Il marchèrent un moment, silencieusement.  
- Mais tu sais, dit Gabriel, comme on va probablement se voir plus souvent tous les deux, et que je suis déjà au courant pour tes problèmes, peut-être que je pourrai t'aider.  
- Se voir plus souvent ? demanda Sam.  
Cela sonnait présomptueux.  
- Je suis le meilleur ami de Castiel, tu es le frère de Dean, et je ne sais pas si tu as vu la façon qu'ils ont de se regarder, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont passer pas mal de temps ensemble.  
Sam monta sur la marche près de l'entrée de son immeuble. Il rit.  
- Dean est hétéro, tu sais.  
Gabriel sourit à son tours alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur la première marche.  
- Ouais, je sais pour Lisa, Castiel m'a raconté.  
Sam tourna la tête en l'entendant. Dean avait tout raconté à Cas pour Lisa ? Alors qu'il ne lui avait encore rien dit à lui ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Dean l'avait menacé de lui casser le nez s'il mentionnait à nouveau les noms de Lisa ou de Ben. Gabriel sembla lire dans les pensées de Sam car un sourire entendu s'afficha sur son visage. Si Dean s'était ouvert à Cas, même saoul, Gabriel avait peut-être raison.  
- Si Dean avait des sentiments pour un mec, je pense qu'il me le dirait, fit valoir Sam.  
L'autre homme rit.  
- Oh, j'en suis sûr. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit conscient de ses sentiments. Pas encore. Mais sérieusement la prochaine fois qu'ils seront ensemble, regarde les. Tu verras.  
Sam s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée, essayant de comprendre comment ceci pouvait être sa vie. Puis, le reste de la proposition de Gabriel tout à l'heure lui arriva en pleine figure. Sa situation était irréparable, mais il était ouvert aux idées.  
- Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je sais très bien écouter. Et il paraît que parler de ses problèmes aide.  
Une partie de Sam voulait juste rentrer chez lui et abandonner Gabriel sur le trottoir. S'il ne parlait pas de ça, parfois il pouvait s'imaginer que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais ça l'était. Et parler à Gabriel, même sans parler de Luci, semblait agréable.  
- Tu veux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Sûr, mais je ne conclus jamais au premier rendez-vous.  
Il remua ses sourcils d'une manière bien trop empathique alors que Sam ouvrait la porte de l'appartement, tout en essayant d'étouffer son rire.

Il y avait quelques trucs qui se passaient que Dean n'avait pas prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu que Cas l'accompagne jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de rire autant avec lui sur le chemin. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'inviter à entrer pour qu'ils puissent continuer de discuter à l'intérieur. Mais il n'avait définitivement pas prévu de retrouver Sam et Gabriel endormis sur le canapé avec le menu du DVD V pour Vendetta tournant en boucle sur la télé.  
Apparemment, Cas ne l'avait pas prévu non plus.  
Il chuchota :  
- J'ai l'impression que nous avons manqué quelque chose.  
- Sans déconner, répondit Dean.  
Il était très rare que Dean ne sache pas quoi faire, mais pour le coup là il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Il était partagé entre l'asperger d'eau pour le réveiller de la plus désagréable façon qu'il soit ou le laisser dormir contre l'ami de Cas. Il se demanda où était Charlie et Dorothy et pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrées pour affronter cette bizarrerie.  
Il dit doucement à Cas :  
- Attends moi ici.  
Dean éteignit la télévision, le silence régnant maintenant dans la pièce se fit assourdissant. Puis il alla voir la chambre de Charlie. Ouvrant la porte furtivement, il aperçut les filles collées l'une à l'autre, profondément endormies.  
Pendant combien de temps Cas et lui-même étaient restés dehors ?  
Il regarda sa montre. Ils étaient restés au Roadhouse jusqu'à la fermeture, mais l'heure, 1h00, le prit quand même par surprise. Et il venait à peine de persuader Cas de parler de sa famille.  
Alors ils feraient mieux d'aller dans sa chambre pour continuer à discuter sans réveiller les belles au bois dormant aux cheveux longs.  
Il passa sa tête derrière le coin de mur le séparant de Cas, qui l'attendait toujours, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre puis la referma silencieusement derrière lui.  
- Donc, ceci est ma chambre, dit Dean en se demandant vaguement ce que pourrait penser Cas de ses multiples posters Pink Floyd, mais ne te fais pas d'idées.  
- Quelles genres d'idées pourrait me donner ta chambre, Dean ? demanda Cas.  
Si son visage n'était pas le symbole de l'innocence, Dean aurait pensé qu'il se moquait de lui.  
- Oublie, dit-il rapidement, donc tu disais quelque chose à propose de tes parents ?  
Cette nuit, Dean apprit que le père de Cas, Chuck, avait un boulot qui le faisait beaucoup voyager, ce qui ne les rendait pas aussi proche que Cas aurait voulut. Sa mère était morte en mettant au monde sa sœur, Anna, quand Cas était encore très jeune. Ils ne parlaient pas de leur mère à la maison. Grandir sans mère était, malheureusement, quelque chose que Dean ne savait que trop bien. Quand il l'avoua à Cas, il se demanda s'il était si tard qu'il était trop fatigué pour baisser sa garde. Au bout d'un moment, il abaissa tous ses murs et raconta à Cas comment c'était de vivre sur la route avec son père, comment il avait pratiquement élevé Sam, tout. Avant que la nuit ne se termine, Cas raconta à Dean tout sur son enfance, déménageant constamment de ville en ville, et Dean conta tout sur Lisa et Cassie et à quel point il s'inquiétait de ne jamais rencontrer la bonne personne si, en effet, cette personne existait.  
Au matin, réveillé par l'odeur du bacon, quelque chose d'autre arriva que Dean n'avait pas prévu. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Dean ne pensait pas se réveiller dans les bras d'un autre homme. Encore plus étrange, Dean n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait réticent à quitter une telle étreinte. C'était si confortable et sécurisant de le sentir là il avait du mal à s'imaginer se lever malgré la panique grandissante qui le prenait de se savoir au lit avec un autre homme. Les bras de Cas lui donnaient l'impression de le maintenir en un seul morceau tout en déchirant sa santé mentale en lambeaux. Alors qu'il faisait face au dilemme de faire semblant de dormir pour rester dans les bras de Cas ou se lever et enquêter pour savoir d'où venait l'odeur de bacon, en plus de garder sa santé mentale, il était certain d'une chose. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler à Sam à propos de ça.

* * *

Bim, Destiel et Sabriel powa. Dat is beautiful. (puis Charlie/Dorothy aussi *coeur* )

A bientôt j'espère, encore désolée. Merci de suivre malgré tout, l'auteur (et moi-même ahah) adore vos reviews ! :D


	8. Bacon

J'ai réussi :3

Et en plus on est lundi, donc c'est la bonne semaine, juste un peu en avance quoi 0:)

Bon, chapitre très court mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la taille hein ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons le prochaine sera court aussi, mais le 10 et le 11 sont de vrais pavés.

Bref.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Dean entreprit de s'extirper prudemment des bras de Cas, ignorant délibérément ce qui semblait être l'érection matinale de son ami. S'il s'y prenait bien, Cas n'aurait jamais à savoir dans quelle position compromettante ils avaient dormi. Retrouvant enfin sa liberté de mouvement, Dean se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'autre. Les cheveux hirsutes de Cas lui tombaient sur le visage, complètement ébouriffés par le sommeil. Luttant contre l'envie de passer la main dans les cheveux noirs de Cas, l'odeur de bacon coupa Dean dans sa contemplation de l'homme endormi et lui rappela sa quête. Bacon.  
Il émergea de la chambre, fermant silencieusement la porte, et trouva Gabriel et Sam occupés à préparer des œufs et des gaufres et... Gabriel était sérieusement en train de découper un ananas ?  
- Ceci, dit-il en désignant le petit déjeuner qui prenait rapidement forme, est la bonne manière de se réveiller le matin.  
Sam roula des yeux.  
Gabriel, cependant, fixa Dean, simulant sa tristesse.  
- Quoi ? Pas de « merci » ?  
- C'est le plus proche d'un « merci » que tu pourras recevoir, dit Sam.  
- Oh, dit Gabriel, alors de rien.  
Dean s'assit à table et secoua la tête. Il les remercierait pour le repas quand ils cesseront d'agir comme des chieurs impertinents.  
Une fois que Charlie, Dorothy et Cas les eurent rejoints à table, Sam et Gabriel commencèrent à servir la nourriture. Dean attrapa quelques chaises pliantes pour les personnes en plus.  
- On va avoir besoin d'une table plus grande, commenta Dorothy une fois que toute la nourriture fut placée sur celle-ci.  
Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à manger, un silence gênant tomba sur la tablée. C'était très bon, mais ce n'était pas assez pour permettre à Dean d'oublier la sensation des bras de Cas autour de lui. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.  
Finalement, Charlie demanda :  
- Bon, je n'ai jamais été très douée au Roi du silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Dean se concentra le plus fort possible sur ce morceau de gaufre coincé entre ses dents. Pourquoi est-ce que Cas semblait si confiant ? Pourquoi semblait-il si innocent alors qu'il versait du sirop sur ses gaufres ? Ne savait-il pas ce qu'il faisait à la santé mentale de Dean ?  
Dorothy regarda Charlie et dit :  
- Peut-être que ça a à voir avec ces deux là se câlinant hier soir ?  
Dean faillit s'étouffer avec ses œufs brûlants. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête et ne voie Sam s'éloigner brusquement de table, le visage rouge, et qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui et Cas. Sam alla rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
- On ne parle pas de ça, précisa Gabriel.  
- Okayyy, répondit Charlie, et on ne parle pas non plus de Dean et Cas faisant la même chose ce matin ?  
Dean se demanda s'il avait laissé la porte ouverte ou si le concept d'intimité était vraiment étranger à cette maisonnée.  
- On ne parle définitivement pas de ça, répondit-il, piquant un morceau d'ananas un peu trop fort.  
Cas soupira.  
- Je ne vois aucune raison à ce que nous ne parlions pas de ça. Ce n'est pas comme si n'importe quoi de fâcheux s'était passé.  
- Fâcheux ? demanda Dean au sujet du choix de mot de son ami.  
- Rien de sexuel ou de physiquement intime ne s'est passé, Dean, précisa Cas.  
- Ouais, répondit Dean en essayant de chasser la chaleur montante à son visage, on ne parle définitivement pas de ça. Du tout.  
Dorothy explosa de rire, et Charlie essaya de se retenir mais échoua.  
Gabriel les laissa pour aller voir Sam et Charlie articula :  
- Oh mon Dieu, Cas, si tu arrives à toujours donner cette couleur au visage de Dean, on te garde dans le coin. Ça alors, c'était sans prix.  
Dean rit jaune et lança un regard noir aux filles alors que Sam et Gabriel revenaient à table. Il s'apprêtait à commenter l'intéressante matinée de Sam quand le genou de Cas lui toucha la siens sous la table. Les mots disparurent aussitôt. Contrairement au genou de Cas qui ne bougeait pas.  
Gabriel essaya de briser le silence en racontant une histoire à propos de Sam écrasant un œuf sur tout le comptoir alors qu'ils cuisinaient. Cela fut suivit de rires et de plus de partages d'histoires qui redirent le reste du petit déjeuner bien plus chaotique autour de Dean. Est-ce que Cas savait que son genou touchait le sien ? Avait-il fait exprès de le câliner la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Dean ?  
Il n'était pas gay. Pas qu'être gay était mauvais. C'était assez clair que Sam était plus gay qu'autre chose. Il espérait que les coups d'œil que Sam volait à Gabriel voulaient dire qu'il n'aurait plus à revoir étant qu'en éloignant son genou de celui de Cas, perdant ainsi la confortable chaleur immédiatement, il savait qu'il n'était pas gay. Il était sorti avec Cassie et Lisa, deux femmes. Et il avait eu plein de coups d'un soir au cours des années, avec uniquement des femmes. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais que se passait-il bordel ? Est-ce que les mains de Cas étaient sensées sembler si douces ? Était-ce supposé être attirant ? Et merde.  
Cas commença à raconter une histoire, ce qui fit sortir Dean de ses pensées trop vite pour son propre confort.  
- Vous savez, disait-il, la dernière fois que j'ai vu du bacon, mon père faisait absolument tout pour que je goûte. J'étais végétarien à l'époque, et il a même essayé de me dire que les cochons étaient destinés à être du bacon comme si c'était leur unique but dans la vie.  
Il rit tout seul, gagnant des regards confus de tout le monde à table. Il expliqua :  
- C'est drôle parce que les cochons ont évidemment bien plus à faire dans leur vie que de se faire transformer en petit déjeuner.  
Dean remarqua que Cas n'avait pas touché au bacon. On en apprenait tous les jours.  
- Bref, continua Cas, je l'ai dis à mon père. Pour la vie des cochons. Il m'a dit que j'étais fou, mais ne toucha plus jamais au bacon.  
- Quoi ? Demanda Dean en riant, il a arrêté le bacon ?  
Pour une raison quelconque, l'histoire de Cas n'était pas nécessairement drôle, mais c'était attachante.  
Cas acquiesça, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Il n'avait pas besoin de toute cette graisse de toute façon. C'est probablement la nourriture consommée régulièrement la moins saine.  
- Merci ! dit Sam, heureux que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec son style de vie saine et sans bacon.  
- Tarés, dirent Dean et Gabriel à l'unisson.  
Sam se renfrogna.  
Cas lui sourit et se servit du bacon. Il prit un morceau et l'avala, s'attirant un regard choqué de Sam et un fier de Dean.  
- J'imagine que c'est le moment de préciser que le bacon et la seule sorte de viande que Cas aime, dit Gabriel, souriant malicieusement à Sam.  
- Mais tu as dis que tu étais végétarien, bafouilla Sam.  
- À l'époque, corrigea Cas.  
Dean ramassa son assiette et celle de Cas et tapota l'épaule de Sam en s'avançant vers l'évier de la cuisine.  
- Coup dur, Sam. Pas d'alliés tarés de nourriture saine pour toi aujourd'hui.  
Dean lava les assiettes, essayant de ne pas pensant à quel point cela avait été sexy quand Cas avait mangé ce morceau de bacon.  
Peu après le petit déjeuner, Gabriel proposa de raccompagner Cas chez lui avant de retourner à son appartement. Cas ne salua que vaguement Dean en partant, ce qui honnêtement rendait tout encore plus déroutant.  
Mais après leur départ, sa vie sembla retourner à la normale. Il décida qu'il n'avait qu'à ne plus avoir Cas à la maison pendant la nuit. La nuit dernière est ce qui avait rendu cette matinée si confuse. Tout reviendrait à la normale.  
Alors que Dean repensait aux fois où lui et Lisa avaient préparé le petit déjeuner pour Ben, il se demanda si "normal" était vraiment bien.  
Il s'assit à côté de Sam sur le canapé et éloigna ses pensées en disant :  
- Alors, toi et Gabriel, hein ?  
Sam lança un regard à Dean qui l'aurait sûrement transformé en pierre s'il avait insisté un peu plus.  
- Non, dit-il.  
Dean rit et Sam alluma la télé pour le faire taire.

* * *

Voilààà~

À la semaine prochaiiine~


	9. Being Stupid

Bouh :3

Comme je suis pas en retard ni rien aujourd'hui, j'ai pas grand chose à dire... /PAN/ C'est triste.

Parlons cinéma alors. 8D

D'abord, V pour Vendetta c'est le bien. J'aurai mis du temps à me décider à le voir (luv Plume-now *coeur*), bah en vrai, c'est trop trop trop bien. Et un magnifique crossover avec Pot de Fleur, Lestrade, Mycroft des film Sherlock Holmes... 8D

Ensuite, n'allez vois Nos Étoiles Contraire au cinéma que si votre cœur est bien accroché. *ne s'en est toujours pas remise*

Voili voilou. Vous étiez pas obligé d'écouter mes bavardages, hein ? /PAN/

Et comme d'hab' je remercie Plume-now pour sa relecture. Walla.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dormi dans les bras de Gabriel. Il n'avait même pas voulu s'endormir avec lui. Un instant ils décidaient d'attendre Dean en regardant V pour Vendetta, et l'instant d'après il se réveillait en tenant Gabriel comme une couverture de sécurité. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir s'ils avaient démarré le film ou non. Heureusement, Dean avait eu un matin aussi embarrassant que lui et Sam était trop heureux de le lui rappeler quand Dean essayait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gabe.  
D'ailleurs, rien ne s'était passé avec Gabe. Ils avaient juste parlé école et quelques petits sujets comme leurs musiques ou leurs plats favorite, n'importe quoi tant que ça les empêchait d'avoir des silences gênant.  
Le portable vibra sur l'accoudoir du canapé. C'était Gabriel.  
Le message disait : « On se revoit plus tard ? ».

Donc, ils s'étaient probablement échangés leurs numéros la nuit dernière. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Les amis font ça aussi.  
Il répondit : « Bien sûr », et supprima immédiatement le message. Même si rien ne s'était passé, il ne voulait pas que Luci les découvre et fasse des conclusions hâtives.  
Il commença à mettre ses chaussures quand Dean sortit de sa chambre.  
- Tu vas où ?  
Sam enfila sa chaussure et répondit :  
- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un gamin. Je peux sortir sans avoir à te dire où.  
Dean leva les mains en signe de soumission.  
- Ok, désolé.  
Sam attrapa sa veste et Dean continua :  
- Alors tu vas voir Gabriel ?  
- Ferme-la, répondit Sam avant de sortir.  
Quand Sam arriva chez Gabriel, après lui avoir demandé le chemin au moins deux fois, Gabe ouvrit la porte vêtu seulement d'un jean taille basse qui n'avait aucune raison d'être si serré. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Lui envoyait-il des textos tout en prenant sa douche ?  
Gabriel sourit.  
- Ouais, je me nettoie bien, t'as vu ?  
Sam réalisa qu'il l'avait trop fixé et détourna vite les yeux vers le solide cadre de porte de Gabriel. Il vivait dans un double-appartement et conduit Sam dans celui d'en dessous.  
- Je vais m'habiller, fais comme chez toi !  
Sam regarda autours de lui. Peut-être que venir ici n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il y avait un bol plein d'Almond Joy* sur la table près de l'entrée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il connaissait bien Gabriel. Ils s'étaient un peu ouvert l'un à l'autre, mais cela ne semblait pas assez pour justifier de traîner ensemble.  
Sam se dirigea vers le futon de Gabriel et vit une couette jetée dessus. Était-ce là que Gabriel dormait ? Il poussa la couette et s'assit.  
C'était très bizarre. Il aurait du rester chez lui. Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le peignoir imprimé léopard pendre à ce qui semblait être la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'imaginer Gabriel porter ça. Mais, pour être honnête, il ne s'était pas non plus imaginé voir Gabriel torse-nu et si étonnamment musclé avant cet après-midi non plus. Gabriel sortit de sa chambre en portant un t-shirt serré noir et ses cheveux semblaient avoir juste été frotté sauvagement par une serviette pour les empêcher de goutter puis laissés comme ça.  
- Alors, dit-il, j'ai réalisé que j'avais dis que nous pourrions parler de tes problèmes mais que nous avions plutôt parlé de petits trucs aléatoires sans aucun rapport avec ça.  
Sam voulait en savoir plus sur Gabriel, comme où était sa famille aujourd'hui puisqu'il vivait avec eux, mais il répondit :  
- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
S'ils allaient mieux se connaître mutuellement, autant tout raconter maintenant. Il pouvait être un livre ouvert pour quelques heures, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment est ton petit copain ? A part un connard abusif, dit Gabriel.  
A quel point pouvait-il être honnête sur ça ? Luci était compliqué. Livre ouvert, se rappela-t-il à lui même.  
- Bah, son nom est Luci avec un « i », et c'est compliqué.  
- Luci ? demanda-t-il.  
Sam acquiesça.  
- C'est un nom de fille. Même avec un « i » c'est un nom de fille.  
Sam acquiesça à nouveau.  
- Mais c'est ton petit copain. Et c'est "il", clarifia Gabriel.  
- Yep, répondit Sam, comme je l'ai dis, c'est compliqué.  
- Compliqué ? pressa Gabe.  
-Luci est transgenre, dit Sam, s'arrêtant pour voir la réaction de Gabriel.  
Qui n'en avait pas. Il continua :  
- Il est biologiquement fille mais identifié comme garçon. En changeant, il a voulu modifier son nom en quelque chose de plus masculin, mais rien ne lui allait. Parfois, si il veut vraiment passer pour un homme, il se fait passer pour Lucian, mais avec les amis il est juste Luci.  
- Et il te bat ? demanda Gabriel.  
Sam rit.  
- Les femmes peuvent être aussi fortes que les hommes. Et Luci est plus homme que femme.  
- Donc c'est un connard diabolique.  
- J'imagine que tu peux dire ça.  
Gabriel demanda :  
- Comme j'ai déjà vue les blessures, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?  
Sam acquiesça. Il leva sa jambe et releva son pantalon pour révéler une cheville très gonflée et encore très rouge. Cela faisait des semaines depuis la première entorse, mais il n'avait pas eu la chance ou l'atèle nécessaire pour faire quoi que ce soit à part aggraver le cas. Luci, bien sûr, n'aidait pas.  
Gabriel sauta sur ses pieds et dit :  
- Je vais te chercher de la glace. La vache.  
Sam avait attendu de voir ce qui déclencherait l'alarme chez lui. Maintenant qu'il savait jusqu'où Gabriel était capable de tenir, il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui raconter le reste. En comparaison à certaines douleurs, sa cheville se sentait à peine.  
Quand Gabriel revint avec un sac plein de glace, il le pressa contre la cheville de Sam et dit :  
- Putain Sam, pourquoi t'es toujours avec lui ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Sam, d'abord c'était parce qu'on sortait ensemble depuis longtemps. Ça fait cinq ans. Ça ne me semblait pas bien d'effacer toutes ces années comme ça.  
Il fixa ses mains et continua :  
- Mais quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, cela ne m'a plus sembler valoir le coup. Ça fait quelques mois que je veux le quitter.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?  
- Je ne peux pas partir, avoua Sam, sa vision devenant de plus en plus flou, Il m'a dit qu'il se tuerait si je le quittais.  
Gabriel ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sam le coupa.  
- Je sais qu'il ne pourrait dire ça que pour me faire rester ou pour me montrer qu'il tient à moi d'une manière stupide et tordue, mais si il est sérieux, ce n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle je pourrai vivre.  
Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et espéra que Gabriel ne les voyait pas.  
- Sam, dit Gabriel, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, mais es-tu sûr que rester est la meilleure solution ? Peut-être qu'il ne se tuera pas, mais si il te tuait toi, accident ou non ?  
Sam soupira.  
Si Gabriel lui avait demandé ça dans l'allée, il lui aurait dit sans hésiter à quel point il se fichait de mourir. Après tout ça, il était endommagé de manière irréparable. Se réveiller lui demandait de effort. Mourir serait juste une libération au point où il en était. Mais Gabe n'était pas un inconnu prit au hasard qui n'en avait rien à faire de la vie stupide de Sam. Il devenait très vite un ami. Et alors qu'il s'était déjà ouvert à propos de Luci, Sam n'avait aucune raison de lui raconter les dommages émotionnels.  
Il répondit :  
-Il ne pourrait pas me tuer. Il tient trop à moi pour ça.  
Gabriel donna à Sam un regard inquiet mais laissa tomber. Sam essayait de cligner naturellement des yeux pour chasser les larmes sans attirer l'attention de Gabriel.  
Cela ne marcha pas.  
Une larme rebelle coula le long de sa joue. Merde. Gabriel essuya la larme doucement, et son touché laissa la peau de Sam en feu. Pas un bon signe à en jugé par l'actuelle situation amoureuse de Sam. Il n'avait pas le temps de tomber amoureux de cet homme. Qui était probablement hétéro d'ailleurs.  
-Sam, demanda Gabriel, est-ce que ça va ?  
Il répondit :  
-Je suis tellement stupide.  
Comme si cela répondait vraiment à la question.  
- Quoi ? demanda Gabriel, clairement confus.  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec Luci. Ou du moins, j'aurai dû m'en aller dès la première fois qu'il m'a frappé. Tout est de ma faute. Je pensais que ça s'arrangerait. Putain, pourquoi suis-je si stupide ?  
Gabriel prit la main de Sam dans la sienne.  
- Whoa, hey, Sam. Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu traverses une période difficile, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Luci est un con. Si tu veux quelqu'un sur qui reporter la faute, reporte la sur lui.  
Sam le regarda dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir à quel point ce mec tenait à lui. Sam ne pouvait se souvenir de quelqu'un l'ayant jamais regardé de cette façon. Il devait probablement s'en aller avec de blesser Gabriel comme il blessait tout le monde.  
- Merci, murmura-t-il.  
Gabe sourit.  
- Aucun problème. Maintenant il reste un truc.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Comme ton petit copain et un gigantesque salaud, je peux l'appeler Lucifer ? demanda Gabe aussi innocemment que possible.  
Sam avait du mal à se souvenir de quand est-ce qu'il avait autant rit.

* * *

Almond Joy : Je sais pas si ça existe en France, ou dans les pays francophones, mais moi je ne connaissais pas. Ce sont des barres chocolatés avec de la noix de coco à l'intérieur. Un peu comme les Bounty. Ça a l'air bon. *ç* /PAN/

LE SÉRIEUX COMMENCE MOUAHAHAH /PAN/

J'adore ce chapitre. Court, mais hiiii *coeur*

À la semaine prochaine les gens, merci d'être là et de supporter cette fic et cette traduction *-*


	10. In Class with Cas

Heyyy :3

Très court chapitre pour aujourd'hui, mais mignon tout plein.

J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec la mise en page, toutes mes excuses si ce n'est pas agréable à lire x.x

Très bonne rentrée à tous... *se planque sous ses draps et pleure*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe et sortit un bloc-note de son sac-à-dos au cas où il aie besoin de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Honnêtement, si Charlie ne l'avait pas traîné jusqu'à sa salle, il ne serait jamais venu, et encore moins à l'heure. Les autres étudiants n'avaient pas finit d'arriver. Et Cas apparut. Il contourna la foule et alla s'asseoir à côté de Dean.

- Bonjour Dean, dit-il, je commençais à croire que tu avais abandonné ce cours.  
- Je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu, répondit Dean en ouvrant son bloc-note à une page blanche au hasard.  
- Tu n'aimes pas l'Histoire de la Femme ? demanda Cas.  
Dean soupira et croisa le regard de Cas à contrecœur. Il pourrait se perdre dans tout ce bleu. Il relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Non, répondit-il, je n'ai rien contre les femmes, j'adore les femmes. Mais l'histoire c'est pas trop mon truc.  
Cas hocha la tête.  
- Alors pourquoi tu as pris cette matière ?  
Cas humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue et Dean se retint de faire la même chose. Apparemment, l'effet que lui faisait Cas n'était pas limité à la gêne post-câlin matinale.  
C'est. Quoi. Ce. Bordel.  
- J'avais besoin d'une matière sur les sciences humaines, répondit-il.  
Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? C'est comme si ces yeux bleu pouvaient parfaitement bien voir à travers lui.  
- Pour quel diplôme ?  
- Force de l'ordre.  
Cas sourit et sortit un bloc-notre de son sac.  
- Quoi ? demanda Dean.  
- Tu ressembles à un policier.  
Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Leur professeur entra et sortit des feutres de tableau de nul-part.  
- Tu vises quel diplôme toi ? demanda Dean à voix basse.  
Cas vérifia la mine de son critérium. Dieu, ses mains. Alors que le professeur commençait à écrire au tableau, Cas répondit :  
- Histoire.  
Bien sûr, Histoire. Peut-être que si il pouvait se concentrer un peu et arrêter de penser aux mains de Cas sur lui, il pourrait lui demander de l'aide pour obtenir son diplôme. Mais compte tenu de l'effort que cela lui avait demandé d'arrêter de regarder Cas, ce « si » était assez gros.  
Putain mais pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Il était hétéro, merde ! Cela devait avoir un rapport avec Lisa. Il essayait inconsciemment de se remettre de leur séparation. Mais il savait qu'il n'aimait déjà plus Lisa alors qu'ils sortaient encore ensemble. La douleur était là, mais ils étaient fini depuis des mois avant leur séparation. Peut-être que c'était de perdre Ben. Mais comment perdre ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'être son fils pouvait le faire mater ce type ? Ce type de sa classe avec les lèvres les plus douces et les plus roses, les yeux les plus brillants et les plus bleu et ce petit sourire et merde !  
Dean décida se concentrer sur le professeur et écouter le cours pour une fois.  
- La famille, disait la prof, était largement défini par les hommes.  
- Comme tout le reste, renchérit quelqu'un.  
Rien de mieux que l'Histoire de la Femme pour donner honte à un garçon d'être un garçon.  
La prof dit :  
- Essayons de nous souvenir qu'il y a des hommes dans cette salle. Un peu de respect et de bienséance, hm ?  
Elle se tourna vers le tableau et dessina un arbre généalogique.  
- Dans certaines sociétés, la famille est définie par la femme. Dans notre société, elle est définie par l'homme. Par exemple, il était d'usage au XIXème siècle, ce qui est la période que nous étudions en ce moment pour ceux qui ne payaient pas attention au cours...  
Dean baissa la tête et vit Cas sourire. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Mais il devait se concentrer sur la prof.  
Elle continua :  
-Il était donc d'usage pour la femme de prendre le nom de l'homme qu'elle épousait. Elle n'avait aucune représentation légale et devenait simplement une part de son mari. Les enfants aussi héritaient du nom du père, ce qui posait un problème si le père venait à mourir. Quelqu'un ici sait-il pourquoi ?  
Personne ne répondit rien. Dean évita de la regarder dans les yeux. Cas toucha la jambe de Dean, ce qui lui donna presque un arrêt cardiaque. Cas glissa son bloc-note vers Dean.  
- Personne ? tenta à nouveau la prof.  
Elle avait l'air de perdre la foi en ses élèves. Dean regarda Cas qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager.  
- Parce que la mère perdrait la garde de ses enfants, dit Dean en essayant d'avoir l'air bien plus confiant qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Comment est-ce que Cas savait-il ça ?  
Mais la prof semblait rayonner de joie.  
- Oui, merci, dit-elle, les femmes n'avaient aucun droit sur leurs propres enfants. Ceux-ci seraient légalement confiés à l'homme le plus proche du père. Ce n'est qu'à partir de 1848 que les droits des mères furent reconnus par la loi.  
Dean repoussa le bloc-note de Cas vers son propriétaire. Il ne savait pas que les femmes n'avaient aucun droit sur leur enfants avant. Et pourtant elles les mettaient au monde et les élevaient et les aimaient. C'était tellement pourri comme fonctionnement. Même si sa situation n'était pas si ridicule, il pouvait se comparer à ça. Casser avec Lisa avait été la meilleure solution. Il aurait juste aimé ne pas être obliger de sortir avec Lisa pour pouvoir voir Ben.  
Il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, mais il commença à se poser des questions sur Cas. Aimait-il les enfants ? En voulait-il ? Si c'était le cas, ça coupait un peu court à ses chances d'être avec lui. Est-ce que Cas aimerait être avec lui ? Quand il le vit le fixer, Dean oublia qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'eux. Et c'était agréable, en quelques sortes. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal que ça de sortir avec Cas.  
Ça devenait ridicule. La prof commença à parler des dynamiques familiales en cas de divorce. Ce qui rappela Lisa à Dean. Mais arrêter de se concentrer sur le cours voulait dire penser à Cas.  
Le pied de Cas frôla la jambe de Dean. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra immédiatement.  
C'était une nouvelle sorte d'enfer.

* * *

J'ai traduis un cours universitaire oué. Trop fière de moi. Comment ça vous trouvez ça simple. Chut. C'était compliqué :'(

Et puis Destieeeel *coeur*

Enfin voilà. La semaine prochaine, chapitre énorme, si mes souvenirs sont bon. J'aurai demain mon emploi du temps scolaire, et vous saurez bien assez tôt si le rythme de publication de cette fic en sera perturbé. J'espère que non...

Bonne semaine à tous :D


	11. Battle Scars

Bonsoiiir~

Hey, bonne nouvelle, long chapitre ce soir *-*

Que dire sur ce chapitre... j'aime de plus en plus. /PAN/

Je sais pas. À vous de juger. Bonne lecture~

* * *

Il embrassa Luci alors que celui-ci montait dans sa voiture.

- Amuse toi bien à Détroit, dit Sam.

Luci roula des yeux. Une fois que la voiture fut hors de vue, Sam appela Gabe pour le voir au Roadhouse.

- Une semaine ? demanda-t-il.

Sam acquiesça, n'essayant même pas de repousser le sourire qui étiré son visage.

Une semaine entière sans Luci, cela semblait être trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait été appelé sur Détroit pour autant de temps parce que ses parents voulait fêter Thanksgiving à l'avance, puisque Luci n'était pas libre plus tard en novembre. Et comme ses parents étaient très strict sur l'utilisation du portable et qu'ils n'étaient de toute manière pas en très bons termes avec Luci, il n'aurait même pas à l'appeler pendant son absence. C'était un goût de liberté qui rendait Sam et excité et terriblement nerveux. Et s'il s'y habituait ?

Gabriel sourit avec une étincelle d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu vas faire pendant ces vacances, dit-il.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

- Tous les jours après les cours, tu vas venir chez moi, on traînera ensemble et tu vas vivre la meilleure semaine de toute ta vie. On commence aujourd'hui, expliqua Gabriel.

Sam essaya désespérément de ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire pendant cette merveilleuse semaine. Il ne pensait pas du tout à Gabriel torse-nu l'accueillant tous les jours après les cours. Il n'envisagea pas du tout de sécher les cours à deux. Du tout.

Dean les rejoignit dans le box, poussant Sam un peu plus contre Gabriel. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent et un frisson parcourut le dos de Sam. Cette semaine allait être dingue.

Cas se glissa à côté de Dean alors que celui-ci demandait :

- C'est quoi cette histoire de « meilleure semaine de votre vie » ?

Sam roula les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas avoir de conversation privée, pour une fois ?

Gabriel répondit :

- Je vais rester la semaine avec ton frère pour passer du bon temps.

Sam pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter au visage alors que Dean explosait de rire.

Puis il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose de forcé dans le rire de Dean. Sam leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Dean. La joie avait disparu dans ceux-ci. Ils étaient plus larges que d'habitude. Il semblait nerveux.

Dean vit Sam le scruter et lâcha sèchement :

- Quoi ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Rien.

Mais il vit ensuite la manière dont Cas regardait Dean. Bordel. Gabriel avait raison. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour en être sûr.

- Ouais, Gabe et moi avons des plans pour cette semaine, dit-il, et comme on sera hors de vos pattes, peut-être que vous pourriez prévoir des trucs à deux aussi ?

Dean eut l'air d'avoir bu de l'acide et jeta à Sam un regard de pure haine. Maintenant Sam pouvait être sûr que Gabriel avait complètement raison à propos de ces deux là. Bordel de merde.

Cas se redressa à la suggestion.

- Ça pourrait être sympa, dit-il à Dean.

Celui-ci arrêta de fixer son frère et tourna les yeux vers Cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Cas regarda la table.

- Je ne sais pas.

Dean sourit à Cas et Sam dût se retenir de pouffer de rire. Oh, il devait parler de ça à son frère. Mais alors que Gabriel lui touchait doucement le bras, il savait qu'il pouvait attendre.

- On va chez Gabe, dit-il en se levant, ne nous attendez pas.

Dean jeta un regard de mort à Sam qui lui fit s'inquiéter de retrouver de la cire à épiler dans son shampoing plus tard. Il se promit de se rappeler de tester son shampoing avant de l'utiliser la prochaine fois. Dean continua de discuter des plans de sorties avec Cas tandis que Sam et Gabriel quittaient le Roadhouse.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Gabriel, Sam demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Gabriel tint la porte ouverte le temps que Sam entre et attrapa un Almond Joy dans le bol de l'entrée avant de s'écraser sur son futon.

Il sourit et dit :

- Premièrement, je veux que tu te déshabilles.

- Quoi ?! demanda Sam avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que prévu.

Gabriel rit.

- Je rigole, Sam. C'est trop simple de te faire rougir. Je ne pouvais pas résister.

Il tapota le canapé alors que Sam essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Mais sérieusement, continua-t-il, je ne veux pas cette incroyable semaine si tu me caches des blessures.

Sam retint sa respiration. Sa cheville allait un peu mieux, mais cela faisait toujours mal de l'utiliser pour marcher. Il tenait un catalogue mental de toutes ses blessures : deux larges sur son torse et sur le côté, une autre grande dans son dos, quelques plus petites sur ses jambes, et de toutes nouvelles sur ses bras. Et d'autres encore.

- Tu me demandes de tout te montrer ? demanda-t-il.

Gabriel acquiesça.

- Tu ne faisais rien pour ta cheville. Je dois savoir si tu ne fais pas la même chose avec d'autres blessures.

Il avait dû voir la peur dans les yeux de Sam, car il continua :

- Sam, c'est bon. Je dois juste savoir si tu va bien. Je vais chercher un truc, retire au moins ta veste, hm ?

Sam acquiesça et enleva son manteau pendant que Gabriel se levait pour aller fouiller son sac-à-dos.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais montré ses blessures à Gabriel. Mais alors qu'il retirait avec précautions son t-shirt, il se sentait aussi nerveux que possible. Gabriel allait être dégoûté, ou pire, il allait le prendre en pitié. Et même sans ça, s'asseoir torse-nu sur le canapé de Gabriel était une nouvelle sorte d'angoisse.

Gabriel se retourna, un petit paquet dans les mains, et revint sur le futon. Il éloigna ses cheveux caramel de son visage et siffla. Il plaça le paquet dans les mains de Sam et toucha délicatement l'une des plus larges blessures sur la peau de Sam. Ses doigts étaient délicieusement chaud.

- Putain Sam, demanda Gabriel, tu es sûr que Lucifer n'a pas cassé quelques os ? Je peux voir au moins trois violets différents là.

Sam secoua la tête, même s'il n'était pas sûr. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un os brisé ferait plus mal que tout ça, mais il n'avait jamais vérifié. Gabriel arrêta de fixer le torse de Sam et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Donc, ça c'est pour toi, dit-il en indiquant la petite boîte que Sam tenait.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit, curieux. C'était une atèle pour cheville.

- Euh c'est-

- Je préfère penser que tu n'as juste pas d'atèle et que c'est pour ça que ça s'est autant aggravé, expliqua Gabriel.

Il prit l'atèle des mains de Sam et lui posa la cheville sur son genoux. Sam regarda Gabriel l'installer précautionneusement. Les mains étaient anormalement chaudes. Et étonnamment douces. Gabriel leva ses yeux ambre vers ceux de Sam.

- On ne peut pas commencer notre superbe semaine si tu es tout cassé, dit Gabriel en essayant de prendre un ton enjoué.

Toutes les barrières de Sam s'étaient rompues sous le regard de Gabriel. Il n'y avait ni pitié ou dégoût ou jugement dans celui-ci. Ses chaleureux yeux ambres n'étaient plein que de gentillesses et d'inquiétudes pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à un regard tel que celui-ci.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, dit Sam.

Gabriel sourit et reposa la jambe de Sam.

- Si, je le suis. Tu vas me raconter les histoires de chaque blessures ou non ? interrogea Gabriel en se rapprochant pour mieux voir les marques.

- Il m'a surtout frappé, répondit Sam alors que Gabriel l'observait.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux.

- Frappé ?

- Ouais, s'il est de mauvaise humeur, il frappe.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, souffla Gabriel, et tu ne réponds jamais ?

Sam secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne pourrai pas faire du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Ouais, mais il ne le sait pas. Ça c'est ce qui arrive quand il croit que nous sommes un couple parfaitement heureux, dit Sam en désignant ses ecchymoses, si je répondais, il saurait la vérité, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il ferait.

- Je comprends, dit Gabriel, attends... est-ce que c'est une marque de morsure ?

Il fixait l'épaule de Sam. Celle-ci était là depuis peu. Ils faisaient l'amour, et Luci avait décidé d'essayer de mordre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il déchira la peau comme ça mais heureusement, Luci n'avait pas aimé nettoyer derrière, alors il ne mordait plus.

- Ouais, tu ne veux pas savoir.

- J'en suis sûr. Jésus. Tu as désinfecté, hein ?

Avant que Sam ne puisse répondre, Gabriel avait sortie de l'alcool à friction, des bandes et du désinfectant. Il versa un peu d'alcool sur la marque de morsure et cela piqua comme jamais. Sam serra la poing. Au touché de Gabriel, la piqûre s'atténua seulement pour être remplacée par le feu. Il devait vraiment arrêter de le toucher.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas en train de crier ? questionna Gabriel en passant au désinfectant.

- J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas réagir à la douleur, répondit Sam posément.

Gabriel recouvra la blessure avec deux larges pansements, ses mains lui procurant des frissons pendant qu'il installait le bandage. Il tourna Sam face à lui. La chaleur se propagea dans ses épaules sous les mains de Gabriel.

- Mec, dit Gabriel, c'est quoi. Ce bordel.

Cela prit un moment à Sam pour se rendre compte qu'il parlait de son manque de souffrance visible.

- Montrer qu'on a mal le rend encore pire, dit Sam en fixant ses genoux. Il savait à quel point il sonnait pathétique.

Gabriel lui releva la tête, ce qui accéléra le rythme cardiaque de Sam, et fit bien attention de fixer leurs regards.

- Si tu as mal, tu le montres. Je me fous d'à quel point tu t'es habitué à le cacher. Plus de ça avec moi, ok ?

Sam essaya de se rappeler comment respirer. Il était si proche de son visage. Il pourrait l'embrasser si facilement. Cela ne prendrait aucun effort.

Mais il s'éloigna et répondit « ok ». Gabriel sembla satisfait.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres trucs comme ça ?

Sam acquiesça et désigna ses jambes.

- Juste d'autres ecchymoses.

Il se retint de retirer son pantalon pour voir la réaction de Gabriel.

- Mais je reste habillé.

Gabriel sourit.

- Ok, dit-il l'air abattu.

Sam sourit et souhaita que la déception de Gabriel soit réelle.

-Rien d'autre ? demanda celui-ci.

Sam prit la main de Gabriel et la plaça délicatement sur le côté droit de son crâne.

- Cette bosse, expliqua Sam, vient d'une étagère.

- Tu veux de la glace pour ça ? questionna Gabriel, inquiet.

Sam secoua la tête, retirant la main de Gabriel.

- Ça va.

- Je t'apporte de l'ibuprofène, dit-il quand même en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Sam voulait juste les doigts de Gabriel dans ses cheveux à nouveau. Si seulement tous ces touchés avaient lieu sous d'autres circonstances.

Après que Sam eut avalé quelques comprimés, Gabriel lui demanda si c'était fini. Mais même s'il avait dit à Gabriel qu'il ne lui cacherait rien, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui raconter ses pires sources de douleur.

- Ouais, c'est fini.

Gabriel afficha un grand sourire.

- Donc, maintenant, on s'amuse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam en remettant son t-shirt, t'as des idées ?

- Ah non. Tu choisis, dit Gabriel. Cette semaine est entièrement à toi.

Après un moment, Sam suggéra de regarder un film. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il voyait les lèvres de Gabriel former un immense sourire. Il bénit sa bonne étoile qu'après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer il n'avait pas d'érection.

- Tu aimes quel genre de films ? demanda Gabriel.

- Euh, j'aime Star Wars.

- Bien sûr. Je parie que tu aime Le Seigneur des Anneaux aussi.

- En fait, dit Sam en se préparant à la réaction habituelle, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Mais... balbutia Gabriel.

Sam eut un petit rire. Il était sur la route avec son père et son frère quand le film était sorti pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient ni l'argent ni le temps de voir des films à l'époque.

Gabriel se leva et déclara :

- On regarde les trois, sans interruption, tout de suite.

- On aura assez de temps ? Il est presque 7heure, l'interrompit Sam.

Gabriel soupira.

- On est samedi, Sam. C'est pas comme si on avait une limite de temps. Attends, je vais faire du pop-corn, puis on va regarder les films, ça va être cool.

Il s'éloigna pour attraper la boîte de La Communauté de l'Anneau.

- Alors, où est ta famille ? interrogea Sam alors que Gabriel revenait, je croyais que tu avais dis que tu vivais ici avec eux.

Gabriel hocha la tête et jeta un paquet de pop-corn au micro-ondes.

- Ils vivent au dessus, papa, Mike et Raphy. Cet étage est complètement à moi par contre. Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes qu'on se fasse interrompre ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en enclenchant le micro-ondes.

- Nan, plutôt inquiet à propos de gens se demandant ce que je fais chez eux.

- J'ai déjà fais des soirées pyjamas, tu sais ?

-C'est une soirée pyjama ? demanda Sam, confus.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une soirée pyjama improvisée, cela ne s'était pas terminé très bien. Ou le contraire. Sam n'était pas sûr de catégoriser câliner comme « mauvais », parce qu'il ne câlinait pas Luci, ou comme étant « bien », parce que se réveiller dans les bras de Gabe était un moyen très, très agréable de se réveiller.

- Ça peut le devenir si tu es faible et que tu t'endors pendant le film, répondit Gabriel.

Et la nuit avança, les pop-corn étaient délicieux, Gabriel ne surnomma Sam « Samwise »* que quatre fois, ils posèrent les fils de nombreuses fois pour commenter, il toucha Sam bien plus que nécessaire et cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Sam, et Gabriel s'endormit sur l'épaule de Sam seulement une demi-heure après le début du Retour du Roi.

Sam plaça la couette sur son ami endormit après l'avoir déplacé de son épaule à ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux en espérant ne pas se réveiller dans les bras de Gabriel à nouveau.

Mais en se réveillant le lendemain matin face à l'écran titre du DVD, Gabriel le tenait dans ses bras, et il mentirait s'il disait que cela le dérangeait vraiment.

* * *

*Samwise : wise : sage, prudent, sensé. Sam le sage. Bref, celui qui sait pas s'amuser.

Voilààà~

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à mercredi :D


	12. Early Morning with the Moose

Bonsoir tout le monde :3

Alors je préfère prévenir, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la traduction de ce chapitre. Puis on a été un peu just avec ma beta pour la relecture et tout. Donc si y'a des anglicismes ou des trucs bizarre... je suis désolée x.x

Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 13 est déjà traduit et n'attend que mercredi pour être posté. /PAN/

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Durant la semaine, Dean avait à peine pu voir Sam. Il était toujours avec Gabriel. Soit il rampait à la maison très tôt le matin, soit il ne rentrait pas du tout et envoyait vite fait un message à Dean pour le prévenir. Ça aurait été mignon si cela ne l'avait pas embêté. Il voulait toujours parler avec lui au sujet de la merde qui se passait avec Cas. Il était définitivement plus _Team Gabriel_ que_ Team Luci_, mais son frère lui manquait.

Et il avait besoin de parler à Sam. Il avait emmené Cas au Millenium Park comme ils l'avaient finalement décidé. Ça avait bien commencé. Cas était vraiment sympa et c'était agréable de traîner avec lui. Mais il avait commencé à neiger, puisque novembre débutait à Chicago. Millenium Park et la neige rendait les choses bien trop romantiques. C'était le rendez-vous le plus ressemblant à un rencard qui n'en était pourtant pas un qu'il n'aie jamais fait. Et c'était génial. Et si ça ce n'était pas frustrant...

Donc, il avait besoin de parler à Sam, mais son frère était trop occupé avec Gabriel pour répondre à ses maudits sms.

Finalement, à 3h du matin le vendredi, Sam rentra à la maison. Dean était incapable de dormir car à chaque fois qu'il commençait un rêve normal, celui-ci se transformait petit à petit en Cas de manière assez désagréable.

Lorsque Sam entra, Dean était dans la cuisine à siroter du café.

- Hey Sam, dit-il, souriant au sursaut que fit son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore debout ?

- On peut parler ? demanda Dean au lieu de répondre à la question de Sam.

Celui-ci soupira.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis assez fatigué.

Dean avala son café et sa fierté.

- Je crois que j'ai un truc pour Cas, dit-il rapidement.

Sam rejoint immédiatement Dean dans la cuisine en jetant son manteau sur le sol.

- On peut parler, dit-il.

Dean ne pensait pas être capable de se répéter. Mais Sam attendait. Il avait tout dit, non ? Il pensait avoir un truc pour Cas. Là c'était le moment où Sam devait lui donner des conseils ou quelque chose. Dean alla laver son mug dans l'évier.

- Tu vas parler ou dois-je commencer à poser des questions ? interrogea Sam avec un sourire.

Dean lui lança un regard menaçant. C'était déjà assez dur d'avouer ce genre de choses à voix haute sans en plus rajouter le stupide toupet de Sam.

- Donc, Cas, dit Sam.

Dean soupira.

- Yep.

- Donc tu l'aimes bien. Quel est le problème ?

- Quel est le problème ? demanda Dean, incrédule. Je viens de me séparer de Lisa il y a seulement un mois de ça ; si je l'aime vraiment, c'est parce qu'il pourrait être un moyen de rebond, oh, et je suis hétéro.

Sam s'assit à table et fit signe à Dean de s'asseoir avec lui. Peut-être que discuter de ça avec Sam n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça en fait. Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Il s'assit quand même.

- As-tu toujours des sentiments pour Lisa ? questionna Sam.

Dean réfléchit. Sam n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point il avait laissé sa relation avec Lisa se détériorer. Mais c'était lui qui avait voulu cette conversation au départ.

- Non, plus depuis un moment.

Sam sourit.

- Donc ça ne pose plus de problème.

Dean soupira :

- Bien.

Sam croisa ses bras et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Et pour ta sexualité...

Dean gémit.

- Oh non. On ne va pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas gay.

- T'es-tu jamais senti attiré par un garçon ?

- T'es sérieux ? demanda Dean, exaspéré. Non, je n'ai jamais été attiré par un autre homme.

- Jusqu'à maintenant.

Dean soupira et se passa la main sur la bouche et le menton.

- Ouais, j'imagine.

Sam le fixa, septique.

- Tu « imagines » ?

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise Sammy ? Je sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

Sam secoua la tête.

- Rien ne va pas. Je pense que tu es probablement hétéro.

- Mais et pour Cas ?

- Cas est sûrement une exception, conclut Sam. Peut-être que tu es Cas-sexuel.

- Sam, tu te fous de moi ?

- Quoi ? C'est ma meilleur hypothèse. C'est clair que tu l'aimes, mais juste lui. Ça colle. T'as une meilleure idée ?

Dean le fixa. Et ce mec était son frère. Cas-sexuel ? Vraiment ?

- Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il serait un moyen de rebond ? demanda Sam.

Honnêtement, c'est à cause de sa récente rupture avec Lisa. Mais, même si elle lui manquait, ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait mal. Ben lui manquait. Se sentir comme le membre d'une famille lui manquait. Bien sûr, il avait Sam, Charlie et Dorothy, mais ce n'était pas exactement pareil. Être amoureux lui manquait.

- Cas ne ferait que remplacer Lisa et Ben, dit-il.

Il n'admit pas que cela ferait aussi de Cas sa nouvelle famille. Quand s'était-il si rapproché de lui ? Ils parlaient beaucoup, de tout, mais il le connaissait à peine.

- Oh vraiment, dit Sam sans le croire, décris Cas pour moi.

- Tu le connais, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le...

- Fais moi rire.

- Cas, lâcha Dean vaguement conscient du bien que ça faisait de prononcer son nom, il est, je sais pas. Il fait à peu près ma taille, un peu plus petit. Il a les cheveux noir, les yeux bleu, et est de corpulence moyenne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise sur lui ?

- Dis moi ce qu'il est en tant que personne.

- Euuh... Il est... réfléchit Dean. Comment était-il ? Il était incroyable.

- Il est intelligent. Très intelligent. Je sais pas comment il sait autant de trucs. Et il est gentil. Pas du genre poli mais plutôt je-m'intéresse-vraiment. Je sais pas. Il est cool.

Le sourire de Sam lui montait jusqu'aux oreille, le bâtard.

- Quoi ? demanda Dean.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu souris là tout de suite ?

Dean était complètement conscient de ce foutu sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter son visage.

- Ah ouais, Cas est totalement un moyen de rebond. Je suis sûr que tu ne ressens absolument rien pour lui.

Dean roula des yeux.

- C'est tellement dommage qu'il craque pour toi.. puisque tu ne peux lui rendre la pareil, dit alors Sam.

- Quoi ? questionna Dean un peu trop fort.

Sam explosa de rire.

- Mec, tu l'as mal, dit-il entre deux fous rires.

Est-ce que Cas l'aimait vraiment ? Sam se moquait de lui n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr qu'il se moquait de lui. Ce n'était pas possible que Dean soit si chanceux.

- Ferme-la Sam, dit Dean, et comment va Gabriel d'ailleurs ?

Sam se tut.

- Il va bien, dit-il avec prudence.

- Juste bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensemble ? interrogea Dean.

Sam rougit vivement et baissa les yeux vers la table.

- On a traîné ensemble.

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais, Dean, c'est tout.

- Mais tu voudrais plus que juste traîner avec lui.

- Ferma-la, dit Sam en retenant un sourire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher à Dean. Dean essaya de ne pas penser au sourire timide de Cas lorsqu'ils avaient partagé un chocolat chaud au Millennium Park. Ce sourire était la chose la plus mignonne à laquelle Dean pouvait penser.

Sam rit.

- Mec, c'est quoi cette tête ?

- Quelle tête ?

- Cette tête.

- C'est ma tête, Sam.

- Tu pensais à quelque chose.

- Et ?

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Dean soupira, réalisant que Sam n'arrêterait pas.

- À quand Cas et moi sommes allé au Millennium Park il y a quelques jours, et c'était entièrement ta faute, bitch.

Sam ouvrit une bouche béate.

- Vous avez, est-ce que c'était un rencard ? demanda-t-il.

Dean l'interrompit direct.

- Non ce n'était pas un rencard. On traînait juste.

Il lança un regard à Sam qui lui répondit par une bitchface classique à la Sam Winchester. Ils rirent tout les deux.

- Tu imagines si papa pouvait nous voir là maintenant ? lâcha Dean.

Sam rit.

- Je préfère pas. Tu te souviens de sa réaction pour Brady ?

- Bah tu ne ramenais que des filles avant lui. Ça a un peu été un choc.

- Ok, d'accord, dit Sam. Et ensuite il nous criait dessus de nous lever et d'aller nous en chercher si c'était ce qu'on voulait au lieu de s'asseoir là comme des filles essayant de comprendre leurs propres sentiments.

- Oh, donc on se sent tout les deux comme des filles ce soir ? rit Dean.

- Ferme-la Dean, soupira Sam.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as fait parler de Cas, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'entendre parler de Gabriel ? C'est injuste, dit Dean faussement offensé.

Sam rit.

- La vie est injuste, tous ceux qui disent le contraire essayent de vendre quelque chose.

Dean en avait tellement marre de l'humour de Sam.

- Ne me balance pas tes répliques de Princess Bride à la figure, dit-il avant de reprendre un ton sérieux, juste... tu l'aimes ?

- Je sors avec Luci, Dean, protesta Sam.

Dean acquiesça et se laissa reposer contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est ta vie. Mais Gabriel te rend heureux au contraire de Luci et tu as laissé tomber Luci pour Gabriel. Ça ne me briserait pas le cœur quoi. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Sam hocha la tête doucement, tout sourire disparut de son visage. Dean savait que Sam cachait pas mal de choses.

- Ok. J'ai compris que tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais j'essaierai d'écouter si jamais l'envie te prend finalement.

Sam le fixa.

- Tu essaieras ? Vraiment, Dean ?

- Hey, dit Dean avec un sourire narquois, je ne peux rien promettre si tu commences à me dégouliner toutes tes émotions à la figure.

Sam poussa Dean par le bras en souriant et se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. Gabe et moi avons pas mal marché aujourd'hui, je suis crevé.

- C'est comme ça que les gosses le disent maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- Ferme-la Dean, répondit Sam.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta :

- Dean, tu devrais vraiment demander à Cas de sortir avec toi.

- Je ne sais pas, Sam.

- Ta vie. Mais sérieusement. Fais-le.

- Bonne nuit Sam.

- Tu pourrais être vraiment heureux avec lui.

- Ok, Sam. Va te coucher.

- Sérieusement, Dean.

Dean se leva et alla dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Étonnamment, Dean réussit à s'endormir assez vite malgré le café. Sa tolérance à la caféine était devenue trop haute.

A la seconde où il fermait les yeux, il pouvait sentir les bras de Cas autours de lui et rêva de ces lèvres pressant des prières sur sa peau.

* * *

Voilà voilà 8D

Jolie petit chapitre entre frérots. Sont meugnons. Dean, écoute ton frère. ÉCOUTE LE. Sam, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TA TÊTE DE MULE MUETTE.

Anyway. À mercredi, luv :3


	13. Life Sucks

Bonsoir tout le monde ~

Ce chapitre bat des records de petitesse (ce mot existe ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche, ma beta m'a tellement grondé sur mon franglais et ma terrifiante grammaire française que je peux bien me permettre d'inventer des mots 8D ), mais il n'en est pas moins important... et touchant. L'angst commence vraiment.

Je dois prévenir que ce chapitre parle de sexe ? Bah voilà.

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours après sa conversation avec Dean, Sam essaya d'oublier la semaine qu'il avait passée avec Gabriel. Luci rentrait. Il devait oublier tout ce fun et retourner à son ancienne vie. Il savait que prendre goût à la liberté était quelque chose de dangereux.

Dimanche soir, Sam s'assit les bras autours des épaules de Luci alors qu'ils regardaient un épisode de Stargate-SG1. Même si c'était la première fois que Daniel mourrait dans la série, Luci semblait tout particulièrement s'ennuyer.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais la semaine dernière ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis juste resté à la maison avec Dean.

Sam retourna son attention sur la série en silence. Alors que tout le monde saluait inutilement Daniel à ses premières funérailles, Luci glissa une main entre les cuisses de Sam. Celui-ci essaya de l'ignorer et se concentra encore plus sur la télévision.

-Aller Sam, gémit son petit copain, tu ne fais plus attention à moi ces derniers temps. Parle moi, Sam.

-Parce que tu as juste envie de parler ? Demanda Sam, désignant la main de Luci sur son entrejambe.

Son petit ami sourit avec espièglerie. Sam roula des yeux.

-Ça peut pas attendre plus tard ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la télévision alors qu'ils révélaient que Daniel n'était en effet pas mort mais tenu captif par un alien, on arrive au meilleur moment.

-Mais Sam... tu ne seras plus d'humeur plus tard, se plaint Luci.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur là.

-Je peux changer ça.

-Alors tu pourras aussi le changer après cet épisode.

Luci se déplaça sur le canapé pour se mettre à cheval sur les hanches de Sam, bloquant efficacement la vue sur la télévision. Il fixa Sam avec un regard glacé alarmant et dit :

-Tu sais, si tu tenais vraiment à moi, on n'aurai pas ce genre de problème.

Sam savait qu'à partir de maintenant il n'avait plus le choix s'il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu cet épisode et ne manquerait donc rien. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de coucher avec Luci. Pourtant, Sam savait que s'il n'acceptait pas maintenant, Luci commencerait à broyer du noir. Et il ne s'arrêterait de se morfondre qu'avec du sexe. S'il laissait juste Luci bouder... et bien, Sam avait encore mal au dos depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de laisser Luci bouder.

-Tu as raison, dit-il, J'ai déjà vu cet épisode de toute manière.

Luci sauta de ses genoux joyeusement et dit :

-Merveilleux. Chambre, donc ?

Son petit-ami tira Sam hors du canapé dans le couloir étroit plus brutalement que nécessaire. Sam savait qu'il était si brusque pour le punir d'avoir était si réticent à coucher avec lui. Surtout après une semaine d'absence. Il ravala sa peur et pria pour ne pas avoir trop énervé Luci.

C'est de ça dont il avait peur de parler avec Gabriel. Le sexe avec Luci n'était ni agréable, ni gentil. C'était douloureux. Ça faisait saigner Sam la plupart du temps. Parfois il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir pendant des jours.

C'était quelque chose de se faire battre et blessé, c'en était une autre d'avouer ne pas se battre contre des rapports sexuels forcés. C'était un niveau de honte dont il ne se remettrait jamais. Rien ne le faisait se détester lui-même plus que ça. Mais faire avec était plus simple. Ne rien dire était moins dangereux.

Luci poussa Sam sur le lit et chercha son gode-ceinture. Sam savait qu'il ne fallait pas protester. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander à Luci pourquoi il ne se faisait pas tout simplement opérer pour changer de sexe. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait presque pas de préliminaire, et pas de lubrifiant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir pendant des jours. Il savait qu'il était lâche pour ne pas tout arrêter avec l'homme qui prenait tant de plaisir à lui faire du mal. Et c'était pour ça qu'il savait qu'il le méritait.

Il retira son pantalon et pensa à lui et Gabriel se baladant en ville, ou regardant le Seigneur des Anneaux, ou à essayer de le convaincre de faire patin sur glace. Il essaya de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre.

S'il était une meilleure personne, il partirait. Mais il ne l'était pas, alors il ne le faisait pas et ne mériterait pas mieux même s'il le faisait.

Pourtant, alors que Sam étouffait ses pleurs de douleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à des mains douces, des cheveux caramel et des yeux ambrés qui le calmeraient et l'apaiseraient au milieu de tout ça.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu, dure chapitre. Et rien ne va en s'arrangeant ahah.

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même (pas en tant que ssado-maso mais... enfin vous m'avez comprise 8D ) et à mercredi !


	14. I'm Sorry

Bonjour bonjour !

Oui je sais je suis trèèèès en retard... c'est que j'ai eu une semaine très chargée (vive la Terminale ~ ) et une beta pleine de problème informatique (j'espère vraiment que ça va s'arranger pour toi ma chérie ;-; ), donc voilà...

Mais le chapitre est cool 8)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Après les cours Dean et Cas marchèrent ensemble en direction de l'immeuble de Dean.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies jamais regardé Doctor Who ? demanda Dean, choqué.

C'était totalement inexcusable. Cas, son merveilleux meilleur ami, n'avait jamais vu de dalek, de tournevis sonique ou Gallifrey de sa vie. Inacceptable. Cas haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- On regarde dès qu'on arrive à la maison, dit Dean.

Il se figea.

- Chez moi, corrigea-t-il, dès qu'on arrive chez moi.

Cas lui sourit, son cœur s'arrêta, et son téléphone sonna.

- Désolé, s'excusa Dean en décrochant son appel. Allô ?  
- Dean, dit Lisa, Dieu merci, je ne pensais pas que tu décrocherais.  
Cas jeta un regard à Dean alors que le visage de celui-ci vira rapidement au blanc pâle. Lisa. Oh mon Dieu.  
- Lisa, répondit-il à moitié d'une part pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Cas et d'autre part pour dire quelque chose à Lisa sans vraiment dire quoi que ce soit.

Cas hocha la tête, son sourire hésitant légèrement.

- On se retrouve chez toi, dit-il.

Dean articula un « merci » tandis que Lisa lui disait :

- Écoute Dean, on doit parler.

Dean regarda Cas s'éloigner et demanda :

- De quoi ?  
- Nous.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fit demi-tour sur le trottoir.

- Lis', commença-t-il.  
- Tu devrais passer à la maison. Ce serait mieux de se parler face à face.

Il commença à s'éloigner de son immeuble. Il pourrait voir Ben. Il accéléra le pas.

- Non, dit-il.

Elle soupira.

- Dean.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter de revoir Ben. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Lisa lui avait dit pour expliquer son absence. Il voulait juste oublier.

- Non, dit-il, dis moi juste ce que tu as à dire.  
- Dean, ce serait mieux face à face-  
- Dis maintenant. C'est déjà assez dure de te parler sans comme ça, dit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez elle. Il ne serait pas capable de le supporter, il le savait.

- Bien. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble.

Dean avança plus vite, tenté de courir tout droit jusqu'à chez elle. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais il récupérerait sa famille. Mais ça ne valait pas le coup, il avait déjà une famille, non ? Il pourrait voir Ben. Mais non, il le blesserait. Lui et Lisa se détruiraient.  
À son silence, elle ajouta :

- C'était bien de faire une pause, mais on peut arranger les choses.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Ce serait autre chose, quelque chose de complètement différent, mais quelque chose les détruirait forcément. Qu'importe ce qu'ils fassent, cela terminerait toujours de la même manière. Toujours.

- Non, dit-il.  
- Mais Dean, supplia-t-elle, nous sommes une famille.

Dean ferma les yeux et s'arrêta. Il s'appuya contre le bâtiment le plus proche. Normalement, il aurait répondu oui à ça. Mais rien n'était plus normal. Et sa famille était chez lui à attendre pour regarder Doctor Who avec lui, qu'il sache qu'il était sa famille ou pas. Que Dean le considérait comme plus qu'un ami ou pas.

- J'ai dis non, Lisa, dit-il fier de la force dans sa voix.

A en juger par les battements de son cœur, ses mots auraient pu être beaucoup plus hésitant.  
Dean ferma son téléphone et se retint de le jeter contre le trottoir. Alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, il se rendit compte à quel point il se sentait fatigué. Il était tout le temps sur les nerfs. Bien trop fatigué pour voir Cas tout de suite. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de lui avouer ses sentiments. La possibilité d'une réjection lui faisait plus peur que ses propres sentiments.  
Il envoya rapidement un sms à Cas :

« Tout va bien. J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu. Je serais là dans une heure. Désolé. »

Il se sentait un peu coupable, mais pensait que cela valait mieux que de le laisser attendre. Avec un peu de chance, Sam jouerait l'hôte pendant un moment. Et Charlie appréciait assez Cas. Bon Dieu, il avait besoin d'un verre. Sans attendre la réponse, il se dirigea vers le Roadhouse.  
Trois bières plus tard, Benny vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans son box inhabituellement vide.

- Comment ça va, mon frère ? demanda-t-il.

Son accent du sud était plein de nonchalance, mais Dean n'était pas encore assez saoul pour ne pas discerner la note d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Ça va, répondit-il en prenant une large gorgée de bière.  
- Surpris de te voir tout seul, continua Benny, problèmes à la maison ?

Dean secoua la tête.

- Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici.  
- Ah, ça explique tout.

Benny hocha la tête à Jo derrière le bar. Celle-ci courut derrière Bobby et Ellen, qui étaient en train d'essuyer des verres, et attrapa le téléphone sur le mur.

- Putain, Benny ? demanda Dean.

Son ami se rassit et dit :

- Les seules fois où tu viens boire ici tout seul, c'est que tu te sens mal. Ta famille ne sait pas que tu es là ? Quelque chose ne va pas et, mon frère, je ne te regarderai pas te faire ça à toi-même.

Dean grommela en finissant sa bouteille. Il commanda une autre bière en attendant que Sam vienne pour le ramener à la maison. Benny resta assit avec lui en silence. C'était un calme confortable. Il savait que Benny était prêt à l'écouter si il voulait parler.  
Dean voulait parler de l'appel de Lisa à Benny, de Ben qui lui manquait, qu'il aimait Cas, que les choses avec Lisa mourraient petit à petit, qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir une relation stable avec quiconque, et même d'à quel point son père lui manquait. Mais il ne dit rien. Honnêtement, personne n'avait besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses. C'était ses problèmes, il leur ferait face tout seul.  
C'est choqué que Cas vit Dean, légèrement pompette, et non Sam se diriger vers lui après que Jo lui aie indiqué sa place. Benny se leva, serra l'épaule de Dean et alla discuter avec Ellen et Jo, laissant Cas et Dean tranquilles. Peut-être qu'il savait que Dean parlerait à Cas. Peut-être qu'il savait que Dean avait des sentiments pour Cas. Dans les deux cas, il aurait désespérément voulu que Benny reste. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Les yeux bleu électriques de Cas fixait déjà Dean bien trop intensément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dean ? demanda Cas.

Dean n'arrivait pas à analyser la voix de Cas. Mais le terrain semblait dur et dangereux.

- Lisa a appelé, expliqua Dean.  
- Je sais, j'étais là.  
- Ça s'est mal passé.  
- Donc tu es allé te saouler. Et tu m'as laissé tomber. Ça semble tout à fait logique.

Dean reposa son verre sur la table et souffla de frustration. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Cas, dit-il.

Cas se déplaça autours de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Dean.

- Explique moi.

Ses yeux bleus étaient en feu. Comme si des éclairs remplissaient ses iris. Dean déglutit. Ils étaient assit trop proches l'un de l'autre. Il essaya de reconnecter son cerveau.

- Elle voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. Mais je ne peux pas.

Cas semblait visiblement plus doux. C'était tellement injuste. Dean était à deux doigts de s'asseoir sur sa main pour s'empêcher de le toucher.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Cas.  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas remis avec elle ?

Cas devait vraiment arrêter de le fixer comme ça. Il essaya de se concentrer sur Jo, Ellen, Bobby et Benny de l'autre côté du bar.

- Je ne l'aime plus, je te l'ai déjà dis.

Cas acquiesça.

- Oui, mais je sais à quel point Ben te manque.

Dean voulut reprendre sa boisson, mais Cas l'en empêcha. Il remit la bouteille sur la table et posa ses mains sur celles de Dean.

- Ne bois pas, dit-il, parle-moi.

Il avait trop de difficultés à respirer pour se soucier de parler. Cas laissa ses main sur celles de Dean. Celui-ci répondit finalement :

- Ouais, Ben me manque. Mais Lisa et moi, ça ne fonctionne pas. Je lui ferais juste du mal.  
- Comment le saurais-tu ? demanda Cas.

Était-il en train de lui dire de se remettre avec Lisa ? C'était définitivement comme ça que Dean l'avait entendu.

- Je peux récupérer ça ? questionna-t-il en désignant la bière.  
- Non. On parle, on ne boit pas.

Dean essaya de lancer un regard frustré à Cas, mais sans succès.

- Je fais du mal à tout le monde, expliqua Dean, Ben n'est pas une exception.

Les mains de Cas étaient chaudes et rugueuses et donnaient à Dean toutes sortes de pensées. Il voulait ces mains sur lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne m'as pas fais mal, dit Cas uniformément.  
- Pas encore.

Cas éloigna la mains de Dean de la bouteille de bière et la serra dans les siennes. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Cas teint la main de Dean dans ses deux mains et le regarda dans les yeux avec tant de sérénité que. Dean détourna presque le regard.

- Je ne pense pas que tu me blesseras, Dean, dit Cas doucement.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils étaient trop proches. Leurs jambes se touchaient presque.

- Cas, dit Dean en essayant de garder son calme.

Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il porta sa main libre au visage de Cas. Caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Il se pencha et embrassa Cas profondément.  
Dean était désolé. Il était désolé d'être un ami merdique. Il était désolé d'avoir des sentiments pour Cas. Il pensait vraiment qu'il le blesserait, et était désolé pour ça aussi. Il était juste désolé de faire parti de la vie de Cas. Il libéra sa main de la prise de Cas, qui l'avait relâché sûrement à cause du choc, et la passa dans les cheveux de Cas. Il était désolé de ne pas être la personne que Castiel méritait.  
Cas cessa le baiser en premier. L'esprit brumeux de Dean lui hurla dessus. Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Cela devait avoir été quelque chose de merveilleux, car ses lèvres le picotaient encore avec délice. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment...  
La réalité lui arriva en pleine face. Il avait embrassé Cas. Oh mon Dieu. Cas le fixait, le regard confus et choqué. MonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieu.

- Dean, dit Cas.

La profondeur de sa voix était trop pour lui. Il avait embrassé Cas. Il ne lui avait même pas dit ses sentiments. Il avait juste... putain de merde.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Dean, rapidement.

Il avait embrassé Cas, et tout gâché. Comme toujours. Merde. Il se leva et courut vers la porte de sortie.

* * *

Bouahahahahahahah~ /PAN/

Alors, sachez que l'auteure (et moi-même mais ça vous le savez j'imagine ahah) apprécie beaucoup toutes vos reviews, vous lui faite super plaisir *-*

Et j'essaierais d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois, mais vu mon programme du week-end c'est pas gagné... ouch.

Voilà voilà, bonne journée à tous :3


	15. It's Okay

Bonjour bonsoir ~

Je suis désolée. J'ai vraiment du mal à jongler entre cours, devoirs, traduction, loisirs et vie social (sisi j'ai une vie sociale je ne vis pas dans une cave contrairement à ce que pourrait penser certains /PAN/).

Donc voilà, encore un chapitre en retard... mais lui j'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts. Seulement un jour de retard ! Au prix cher d'une absence de relecture par ma beta... oups.

J'ai quand même essayé de relire et corriger deux trois trucs mais... vous avez autorisation de me jeter des tomates si vous voyez des fautes impardonnables. ;-;

Anyway. Bonne lecture~

* * *

Sam descendit lentement et précautionneusement la rue Chicago. Chaque pas lui donnait une nouvelle définition de honte et de douleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester chez Luci. Il avait à peine réussi à se retenir de pleurer avant de pouvoir partir.

Dieu, qu'il se détestait.

Il détestait ça. Rentrer chez lui était le pire quand il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se briser en mille morceaux à chaque secondes. Il savait que Luci avait laissé de nouvelles ecchymoses avec ses mains sur son dos. Cela irait mieux s'il pouvait juste descendre dans une petite ruelle et disparaître entièrement.

Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ? Il se souvenait il y a longtemps quand Luci voulait rendre Sam heureux. Il avait essayé de rendre le sexe agréable. Maintenant ce n'était qu'un jeu de pouvoir, et ce jeu de pouvoir faisait qu'à chaque enjambées Sam se retenait de grimacer. Son dos était en feu, ses jambes tremblaient à cause de ses muscles qui protestaient de tant d'abus, et il était épuisé au point de pouvoir s'évanouir dans la rue. Mais il devait rentrer chez lui. Il devait essayer de dormir et de tout oublier. Alors il continuait, lentement, de marcher juste comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

-Sam ? Fit une voix.

Le son de son nom coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme du miel, et la peur lui serra le cœur. Gabriel ne pouvait pas le voir comme ça. Il pouvait à peine marcher, il avait pleuré tout le long de sa marche et sa honte suffisait à le tuer. Gabe rattrapa Sam facilement.

-Hey Sam. Wow, on devrait vraiment arrêter de se rencontrer comme ça, dit-il en tapant sa main contre le dos de Sam.

Il n'avait pas encore vu le visage de Sam. Il n'avait aucune idée que quelque chose allait mal jusqu'à ce que Sam tressaille sous son touché. Il avait essayé de ne pas tressaillir, mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Tout humour disparut du visage de Gabriel.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Sam acquiesça, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour l'utiliser. Gabriel le fit s'arrêter de marcher en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. Sam essaya de lui tourner le dos. Gabriel lui attrapa les avant-bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam ? Dit-il.

Sam regarda ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas que Gabe voit son visage plein de larmes.

-J'ai mal, répondit-il, ne voulant pas mentir à Gabriel. Sa voix était étouffée par ses larmes, comme il l'avait craint. Cela fit lever la tête à Gabriel.

-Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer à quel point il était brisé. Gabe avait déjà suffisamment de raisons de le laisser tomber. Ses yeux étaient emplis de peur et d'inquiétude, et ça tuait Sam.

-Je ne peux pas, Sam réussi à dire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

Sam soupira à travers ses larmes et se tourna de Gabriel. Celui-ci le suivit.

-Hey, Sam, aller. Tu ne te retiens pas devant moi, tu te souviens ? Dit-il.

Sam secoua la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que Gabe était là ? Pourquoi gâchait-il encore son temps avec lui ? Gabriel lui prit la main.

-Aller, dit-il en lui désignant la ruelle la plus proche. La main de Gabriel était trop agréable pour l'ignorer. Ses contacts si doux étaient un tel contraste avec ceux de Luci, Sam avait du mal à le supporter. Sam serra Gabriel fort dans ses bras dès qu'ils atteignirent la ruelle.

-Gabe, dit-il en essayant de ne pas pleurer dans les cheveux de son amis, merci.

Gabriel lui rendit son étreinte et caressa doucement et gentiment le dos de Sam.

-Est-ce que ça va, Sam ?

Sam essaya désespérément de ne pas pleurer, mais répondre à Gabriel rendait la douleur tellement pire. Non, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et c'était entièrement sa faute. Bordel, il était si stupide. Il sanglota dans l'épaule de Gabriel.

Celui-ci continua de caresser le dos de Sam et dit :

-Je prend ça pour un non.

Il fit un pas de recul mais garda une main sur l'épaule de Sam.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir et te détendre un moment, dit-il.

Sam secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas.

Gabriel pencha la tête en le regardant. Sam avait finalement finit de pleurer et s'agenouilla avec précaution. C'était le plus proche de la position assise qu'il pouvait prendre sans se faire encore plus mal. Gabriel s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de Sam.

-Sam ? Demanda-t-il, effrayé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ce qui se passe toujours.

-Où étais-tu avant que je ne te croise ?

-Chez Luci.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Sam se retint de pleurer à nouveau. Gabriel s'assit sur le sol et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sam hésita. S'il protestait plus, Gabe comprendrait, c'était sûr. Mais s'il s'asseyait, cela ferait plus mal qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. S'asseoir à côté de Gabriel semblait être la meilleure option pourtant. Si quoi que ce soit pouvait le faire se sentir mieux, c'était être plus proche de Gabriel.

Il s'assit à côté de Gabriel et ne put s'empêcher de crier. La douleur traversa son coccyx par tous les côtés.

-Sam ?! S'exclama Gabriel, alarmé. Sam hocha la tête et s'agrippa à la jambe de Gabriel.

-Je vais bien, dit-il, même s'il était très clair qu'il n'allait pas bien. Gabriel lui lança un regard non-amusé, rapidement remplacé par une triste compréhension.

-Oh Sam. Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Sam secoua la tête.

-Ça va.

-Est-ce qu'il a... Comment... Est-ce que c'était... est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Gabriel.

Il chercha la main de Sam, qui la lui donna.

-Ouais, dit Sam, ça va aller.

Gabriel entoura Sam de ses bras et le rapprocha. Sam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gabe.

-Tu sais, dit Gabriel doucement, si je ne frappe pas Lucifer au visage à un certain point, j'en serais très déçu.

Sam gloussa un peu.

Après quelques minutes, Gabriel dit :

-On se les pèle ici. On peut aller chez moi si tu veux. Tu peux te lever ?

Sam leva la tête vers Gabe et acquiesça.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas s'incruster chez Gabriel à chacun de ses mauvais jours.

Doucement et soigneusement, Gabe l'aida à se relever. Sam ne voulait pas que Gabriel retire ses mains. Celui-ci sourit.

-Bien sûr. J'adore t'avoir chez moi. Juste sois sûr de prévenir Dean par texto, parce tu devrais vraiment rester pour la nuit.

Sam hocha la tête, reconnaissant pour le rappel, et sorti son portable.

Presque arrivé chez lui, Gabriel se tourna vers Sam :

-Je comprend que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé. Mais tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

Sam sourit.

-Ouais, je vois ça.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte, Gabriel demanda :

-C'était consentant ?

Sam le fixa. Il n'y avait ni jugement, ni pitié, juste de l'inquiétude.

-À peine, admit-il.

Gabe hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte à Sam et dit :

-Ouaip. Je vais frapper ce gros sac de burnes bien dans la bouche.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sam se sentit un peu bizarre d'aller de chez un mec à chez un autre. Mais être chez Gabriel était une bonne sensation. Être chez Luci ne l'était pas. Il ignora ce sentiment gênant.

Sam s'allongea sur le futon, sa tête sur les genoux de Gabe. Il commençait à s'endormir quand Gabriel passa alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sam gémit presque.

-Je suis désolé, dit Gabriel en retirant sa main rapidement, tu devrais dormir.

-Non c'est bon. C'est plutôt rassurant, dit Sam.

Gabriel remit vite ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Sam.

-Tu devrais savoir, chuchota Gabriel d'un air endormi, je suis désolé que tu doive passer par tout ça. Je hais que tu souffre tout le temps. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je m'inquiète pour toi, et si tu voulais quitter Luci je t'aiderai autant que possible.

Sam acquiesça sur les genoux de Gabe et dit « merci », mais Gabriel savait aussi bien que lui que quitter Luci n'était pas prévu. Et une nouvelle raison commençait à prendre racine.

Sam s'inquiétait de ce que Luci ferait s'il savait où il était en ce moment. Si Luci blessait Gabriel, Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Et Luci ferait du mal à Gabriel si Sam le quittait, parce que Sam le quitterait si Gabriel voulait être avec lui. Il le savait.

Il s'endormit avec Gabriel caressant ses cheveux de manière hypnotique, rêvant d'une vie qui lui permettrait d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Y'a d'la joie, bonjour bonjour les hirondelles, y'a d'la joie ~ /PAN/

Sorryyy *coeur*

Voilà pour ce chapitre... bon, vous avez compris que je ne promet rien pour la date de sortie du prochain chap'. Surtout que mes profs se sont ligués contre moi avec mes devoirs du week-end. Yahou~

En tout cas merci de toujours suivre malgré tout, vous êtes géniaux *-*

À la prochaine !


End file.
